


玫瑰战争

by mrsupertomato



Category: Now You See Me (2013), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mr. & Mrs. Smith Fusion, M/M, Slash
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:58:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsupertomato/pseuds/mrsupertomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ME伪DP史密斯夫妇AU，混同欢脱喜剧风</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这个有点儿像TSN、NYSM和超凡蜘蛛侠的混同，当然其实是ME的故事！他们在没有暴露身份之前大概会显得有些乱？人员阵营也被重新安排了...人物并没有原作的那么锋利，所以马总并不是努力在渣，在花朵面前更接近Daniel。  
> Mark=danny，Eduardo=Peter但是Peter≠Eduardo  
> 此外The Four Horsemen的其他三人仅作为假身份出现，目前LZ的设定是Sean=Merritt，Dustin=Jack，chris=Henley，Mark不是红绿色盲....要不感觉开车有点儿困难...所以设定为对蓝色有一点儿偏执  
> 目前要说的就这么多....不定时更新。  
> 如果你看完第一段就觉得不舒服不协调或者看完以上的话就觉得设定不喜欢，请速点右上角叉叉，当然非常欢迎提出批评指正意见，我只是不希望任何人觉得不舒服，如果大家能理解就太好了Orz....啊，对了，另外再说一句，我不怎么讨厌Sean，所以想看黑Sean的GN抱歉啦~而且这篇文里不存在黑任何人，这是一对逗比情侣以及他们逗比队友的故事
> 
> 本文全程BGM是《good foot》，如果你突然发现文风有变....别担心....只是LZ忘了单曲循环了...
> 
> 弃权声明：他们都不属于我，即便我很希望..与实际人物与组织之类的没有任何联系！

#### Facebook

  不要用外表衡量一个人。  
  如果你是站在Mark Zuckerberg面前，你会无比庆幸你知道这句话，不管它到底是从哪儿来的。卷发，苍白，看起来有些瘦弱，装束基本属于万年不变的类型——帽衫短裤拖鞋，如果你就此认为他只是一个普通的宅男，那么你已经死了。  
  “‘Mark，用假名字和你爱的人结婚真的不是什么好点子，而且你用的还是J. Daniel Atlas，我都能想象得到Peter和你离婚的场景。’”Dustin正在一字不差地还原他五年前在Mark的单身夜所说的话，对现在正站在他身边臭着一张脸家伙说——这也是Mark！Surprise！  
  他当年说出这段话的时候——  
  “闭嘴，Dustin。”Mark也是这么说的。  
  “我就知道你那充满谎言的婚姻长不了！我早就知道！”Dustin在电梯里嚷嚷着，恨不得整个大楼的人都能听到。  
“闭嘴，Dustin，我不想看见人员内部流血冲突。”Hughes大人的声音降临了。  
  Mark如同雕像一般面不改色，Dustin想把他塞进某个播放器的框里去，起码他可以想这是网络不通畅或者他点击了暂停键，隔着播放器就算Mark的BGM 是《4分33秒》又如何？起码看个糟糕的视频也比和Mark在一个空间里沉默共处要好得多。Dustin大胆猜测他的同事正在伤心，当然如果Mark真的有这个器官的话——他一直对Sean私下说Mark是某个邪恶科学家的造物这种话持一半肯定态度——毕竟Peter是多么棒的伴侣，是所有他认识的Parker里最好的那个！  
  “叮！”Chris Hughes大人以类似发现学生迟到的教导主任的神态站在电梯门口。  
  “早安，女王陛...”Dustin松了一口气快步走出电梯，作势就要给Chris献上个吻手礼。“啪！”然后被一沓数据抽中了脑袋。  
  “早。Mark，你和Peter？”Chris将那沓纸递给Mark，忽略了吵闹的Dustin，拍了拍Mark的肩膀。  
  “我们晚上去。”Mark抿了下嘴，接过Chris递过来的那沓数据开始翻阅，眉头没有丝毫舒展的意思，这绝不可能是今天的数据的错，对Mark而言，他这辈子最难搞的事儿除了Peter Parker，就是今天晚上的婚姻咨询了。  
  “或者现在就直接离婚！然后保持长期炮友关系也不错。”工作外烂点子之王Sean Parker驾到！他不知道从哪儿冒出来了，抱着两条法棍，披着黑床单，戴着假面，见到了Mark就把抽出一条法棍刺向了Mark。“暧昧关系说不定对你们大有帮助，专家的意见。”  
  “那是我正在极力避免的，Sean。”Mark的不高兴在Sean的火上浇油下又升了一级。  
  “Sean，你在破坏早晨气氛这事儿上真是一流的。”Dustin拍了下Sean肩膀认真地评论道。“而且，”他补充道，“如果是关于作死的话，那你确实是个专家。”  
  “小Peter看起来可不是那种不会为伴侣的欺骗而伤心的人，那么一个多愁善感的小甜心，难不成Moskovitz你想冲锋陷阵当那个刽子手吗？”Sean随后就丢给了Dustin一根法棍——他总是比Dustin多得一分。  
  “Sean。”已经坐下打开电脑的Mark转过来警告，他看了看围在他身边的三个人，表情一如既往的冷漠。“Peter不是工作，不需要你们过度关心。”  
  看来充满欺骗的婚姻已经把坟墓挖到了地狱。Dustin无声的评论道，并且为自己点了个赞。

#### Phoenix

  “这一切都是Peter Parker的错。”Eduardo Saverin焦虑地快要枯萎了，他已经到了不能枪枪命中要害的地步，在他最艰难的任务里都没有出现过这种状况，这可真是前所未有的危机！  
  “你不能因为一个小小的婚姻咨询就把所有的问题都推给Peter，Wardo。”Gwen Stacy对前男友被抱怨感到不满。“Peter连见都没见过你们！而且能别提他了吗？那个混蛋小虫子又开始不接我电话了！”  
  “当然没有冒犯你前男友的意思，Gwen，只不过如果你没有在那次任务的时候，在我耳朵里和Peter吵架的话，我可能就是任何人了。”Eduardo焦虑地开始恶意攻击了，他几乎从来不这样，而每次出现这样的状况都必然是与他的婚姻有所关联。他该庆幸现在站在他旁边的是Gwen Stacy而不是Christy Lee，所以他只是得到了Gwen射穿了他的靶子的脑袋的威胁。  
  “只是去谈个话，Wardo，婚姻咨询不代表离婚，你是和Daniel一起去做咨询，又不是要向爸爸交任务报告。”Gwen停止射击，她摘下隔音耳罩和Eduardo说，不过她说话的声音依然显得比平常大。  
  “Danny只是个魔术师，他不该承受这些，他只是个普通人。”Eduardo的焦虑丝毫没有减弱，因为他的焦虑症的名字就叫J. Daniel Atlas。  
  “Wardo，Daniel爱你，他给你笑容简直就像只可爱的小猫咪，你一定不知道他在我们这些围观群众面前的德行——他一直就是不高兴的那只，无视就算他他最有礼貌的行为了。”Gwen的比喻好像她是那种成天在网上搜萌宠动图的女高中生。Gwen就不明白了，他们俩的婚姻能有什么问题，老天啊他们都结婚多少年了还腻腻歪歪得跟刚在一起时一样，她和Peter要能有他们的十分之一，不，百分之一，她就挺满足的了。  
  “Danny爱我，我却骗了他。”Eduardo把脸埋进了手里，他不是哭了，他只是希望能从黑暗中寻找到更糟心的东西，一些能让他在关于婚姻问题上更好过点儿的其他事情。他无名指上的婚戒却完全不同于它主人的暗淡——它闪闪发亮简直就像新的一样。  
  “嘿！你们在这儿！”Christy伴随着她急促尖锐的高跟鞋声逼近Gwen和Eduardo。“为什么你枯萎了？”Christy用咄咄逼人的语速问Eduardo，“为什Wardo又枯萎了？”她又问Gwen。  
  Gwen翻了个白眼Christy就全明白了。  
  “永远都是Atlas！该死的！”Christy不出声的嘟哝着。“Wardo，听好了，别这么拖拖拉拉的，赶紧去解决问题，你马上又要有长线任务了，而且那不过是Daniel Atlas而已，你不需要用上你舞台剧皇后的天赋。”J. Daniel Atlas在五年前就进入了Christy“最讨厌却不能干掉”的名单的榜首，因为自那以后永远都是因为“Danny”！


	2. Chapter 2

#### Facebook

  事实上，在他们的婚姻方面，Mark认为他们之间存在的最主要的问题是相处时间太少——他本应该保证自己每天都有三分之二以上的时间是和Peter一起度过的——绝不可能是因为他的工作并非魔术师。  
  如果不是出于对他的丈夫的“尊重”——现在想想都是狗屁！他会黑进Peter上班经过的地方的所有监控摄像头，在Peter的衬衫纽扣上安装窃听器，用他手机上的GPS追踪他，如果条件允许，Mark会直接在奥斯本大厦附近找个狙击平台，好能保证他会注意到Peter身边图谋不轨的家伙。Mark仅仅是想到Peter和他那些糟糕的同事交谈，还要和他们每天一起工作八个小时，就忍不住开始幻想用M16把他们全都突突掉的场景。  
  “Erica Albright ,you are a bitch!”Mark突然骂道，要不是因为Erica那些愚蠢的“正常人建议”，他和Peter的婚姻在他的绝妙规划之下绝不可能出现任何差错！他怒视着Erica，似乎把一整天分量的嫌弃都用在了这一刻。Mark与生俱来就有这种能力，他总是能让冒犯上升到一个新的高度，特别是当他的脸几乎常年处于一种不屑一顾的表情时，这种效果几乎可以蝉联办公室冠军了。  
  “Mark Zuckerberg，you are a control freak and a bloody asshole.”但Albright小姐身经百炼，在Facebook，没有谁比她更有处理这种问题的经验了，她毫无停顿地还击，并且瞧都没瞧上Mark一眼。  
  “Mark，Chris来了条消息。”Dustin正在冰箱里翻找激浪，手机震动了下，他拿出来一看，不过肯定和他没关系，这种时候只能是和Mark有关，“我看看他说什么了......哦，他让我告诉你，‘别去烦Erica，她今天还有个临时的紧急任务！！！’三个叹号。”  
  Dustin懒洋洋的把手机又塞回了口袋，继续翻找，发霉的玛芬蛋糕，长芽的土豆，小半袋高乐高，好吧，看来没有激浪。“伙计，Peter没要离开你，他也没有和谁乱搞，没遇到人身伤害，更不知道你的小秘密，你还是所谓的Atlas，你们之间的感情依然能肉麻得恶心到所有人......哦，我真不想说这话，暴露自己是条可怜的单身狗的事实。说真的，难道你就不能把展现给Peter的人类情感，凿点儿粉末儿下来施舍给我们吗？”啊哈！还有最后一瓶啤酒！这也是个不错的选择。他给了抬头看了他一眼的Erica一个傻兮兮的笑容，那可真是一点儿也不像常规印象里的杀手。  
  “而且你就是个控制狂，大写加粗红字高亮。”Billy正在被宿醉折磨着，他像只软体动物似的窝在破旧的沙发里，双目无神，一脸菜色地吐槽Mark。他昨晚赌球输得口袋里连买包劣质香烟的钱都不剩，爱情，啧啧，他的爱情就是足球、啤酒和香烟！“你还不如买几盒乐高玩具玩儿心里更踏实呢。” Billy觉得他自己这辈子都和爱情无缘了。  
  “她跟我说我不能跟踪Peter因为这是应有的尊重我觉得她这是觉得我的技术烂到了一定程度并且认为我会伤害Peter她觉得我是一个不能像正常人一样控制自己的疯子而且觉得我真会拿M16冲进奥斯本大厦一顿乱突突。”Mark毫无停顿的又开始扭曲Erica的好意了，他完全忽视掉了Dustin和Billy，把Albright小姐当成了他此刻的眼中钉。  
  虽然Erica Albright小姐在工作上的点子也许提得没有Sean Parker出彩，但她在工作外的提议基本从不出错，除了Mark这种精神病——在他开始接受Erica各种关于他和Peter的建议的时候起，他就从来没有满意过，不管是像个正常人那样穿着礼服去结婚，还是各种纪念日的礼物建议什么的，即使Erica是对的，Mark还是会乐此不疲地去找Albright小姐发疯。  
  “哦，真令我惊讶。”Erica这明显是反话，“你终于说出你想干什么了，我本来还想往好的地方想想——也许你只是在发呆而已。”Erica完全没有被打击到，她装出一脸什么都不知道的样子——她已经不是当年那个新人小姑娘了，现在随便Mark说什么找茬的话，她的内心都毫无波动，“就只是脸扭曲了点儿。”  
  Mark抿紧了嘴，他此刻的情绪算是完全暴露了出来。他手里的三明治看起来快被捏烂了，不过从某种角度来看，战败的Mark看起来倒是有那么点儿委屈。  
  “别虐待你的三明治好吗？如果你嫌弃你的早餐可以给我。”Dustin哀嚎道，他已经好久没去Mark家蹭饭了，他们办公室除了垃圾食品就是垃圾。  
  Mark鄙视了Dustin大概三秒那么久，毫无人性的拿起三明治当着Dustin的面大嚼了起来。  
  “NOOOOO！！！！！”  
  “要和我一起分享薯片吗？”半死的Billy举起他的那袋不知道已经开封了几天的薯片问Dustin。  
  “晚上去接Peter的话，建议你换套衣服。”Erica再次好心的建议。  
  “滚开！Albright！”

#### Phoenix

  “斑比要被狼吃了。”Tyler用可以去播报新闻的浑厚嗓音如此评论道。他正在大勺地挖着一桶巧克力口味的冰淇淋吃，即便此刻他的装备还没脱下来，而且手肘正淌着血。没有什么可以阻挡Tyler边吃冰淇凌边看好戏，这比什么放松的方式都棒！  
  “Tyler！”Cameron显然要比他的双胞胎弟弟自律些。他回来就去冲了澡，Cameron对Eduardo的状态不以为然，在他看来，Eduardo多半是最近看了什么狗血电影搞坏了脑子，没什么大问题，Eduardo一贯如此。他披着浴袍拿着应急医疗箱，从楼上的休息室出来找他弟弟，毫不意外看到他正在骚扰Eduardo。  
  “还有二十分钟，二十分钟！Danny就要到奥斯本大厦了！”Eduardo的头发被他自己揉的乱成一团，他下一句大概是“我不想面对他”这种鸵鸟心态的发言。  
  “Cameron，看看，婚姻毁了那个从西西里岛成功逃走的射钉器英雄。”Tyler用极其虚伪的方式捏了捏Eduardo的肩膀以示同情。  
  “那个英雄在他被那些鬼把戏迷住的时候就变成了一个凡人。”Cameron一把将他的弟弟从Eduardo的工作台上拽下来。“你可真够恶心的，你的冰淇淋里还有你自己的血呢！”  
  “这里没人需要实况解说，Winklevoss。”Marylin出声制止道。Delpy小姐刚整理完手头的工作过来找Eduardo，就发现了双胞胎们聚集在Eduardo旁边，她觉得自己好像赶走了两只秃鹫。  
  “嘿，Mary，有工作了对吗？”Eduardo一脸期待的看着Delpy小姐。哪怕就是个探路调查的小任务，或者什么乱七八糟的文案工作，Eduardo希望能找到一个可以逃脱今晚婚姻咨询的借口立刻出现。  
  “不，亲爱的，我只是来通知你，你丈夫已经到了，他在楼下等你，说想和你一起吃完晚餐再去。”说完这话Delpy小姐有觉得自己是赶走秃鹫的狮子了，不管他们是什么，反正看起来半死不活的都是Eduardo。  
  “他从来不早到，Danny从来都是准点到或迟到。”Eduardo看起来想把自己闷死在抱枕里。他多么希望Danny那边有个临时演出什么的，他的魔术多棒啊！怎么今天就没人请他呢！  
  “Wardo，Atlas不是爸爸，你为什么这么怕他？”Marylin叹了口气，她拉过一把椅子坐下来。虽然Eduardo的情绪并没有影响到他的工作效率，但是出于人道主义原则，Marylin觉得自己不能就这么放着他们的“头牌”不管，所以她诅咒J. Daniel Atlas再矮一英寸。  
  “我不是怕他，Mary，我只是.......我宁可让爸爸挑剔我的报告也不想Danny带着离婚协议出现在我面前，那是我能想到的最糟糕的事情。”  
  这已经不算焦虑了Saverin先生，这大概是被离婚妄想症。Marylin虽然这么想着，但她说的却是：“你不想你的Danny冲上来找你的话，就要尽快下去了，Wardo，我可不知道魔术师能干出什么样的事儿。” 这倒是实话，那个Atlas从没给过他们好脸色。  
  Eduardo深深埋进抱枕大概有三十秒，好像在抱枕上汲取勇气一样，然后突然就站了起来，一脸慷慨就义的神色。Marylin终于看到抱枕上的图案了——结婚照。他们到底有多少结婚照到处炫耀！上个月明明不是这个！  
  “Wardo,你最好换身衣服。”Marylin打量了他那一身已经变得皱巴巴的PRADA。  
  不过等Eduardo换完衣服进入电梯，在电梯门即将关上那一刻，没来得及和他道别的Delpy发现Eduardo误会了她的意思——他换了一身运动装，看起来像个学生似的。但是楼下的Daniel可是难得的穿着一身西装，并且带着一束茉莉[1]站在大堂里，不去考虑他的扑克脸，就好像他是要和Eduardo再去结一次婚一样。

 **[1]** 茉莉的花语是“你是我的”。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以下诊断不具有实际依据，一切为码文所需，切勿认真看待

#### Dr. Rhodes的诊疗室

  “Daniel Atlas先生和Peter Parker先生？”  
  “是的。”Eduardo微笑着回答，完全看不出刚才在公司的那种恐慌感，他现在又是那个得体有礼的Parker先生了，只不过挽着他丈夫手臂的那只手的拇指和食指，轻轻的搓了下。  
  Mark极快速地小幅度的点了下头以示回应，他看起来和平常没什么两样，不是指衣服，是他的表情。Mark很少会表露出自己的感情，他并非不擅长表达和交际，他只是厌恶没有必要的社交。他觉察到他丈夫的手臂肌肉似乎在一瞬间有些紧张，便侧头吻了一下他，抬起另一只手抓住了他丈夫的手，紧紧的握住。  
  Eduardo被他丈夫的举动所安抚，他抿着嘴笑了起来，用余光看他丈夫，发现对方也正在看自己，就放下了礼节，低头吻了对方。  
  “咳咳，花真漂亮。”  
  “谢谢，Danny刚送给我的。”Eduardo摸了下自己的鼻子，感觉自己的脸颊有些发烫。  
  Mark将他丈夫的手放下，转而将手搭上了Eduardo腰，他收紧手臂，力道却不过分，虽然他的表情看起来还是没什么变化，但不知为何却让人感到他有一点儿得意。  
   _正如Zuckerberg夫人所述，Mark Zuckerberg先生有着极强的控制欲，他几乎无时无刻不在宣示他对Eduardo Saverin先生的所有权，他能敏锐的觉察到他伴侣的情绪变化，并且及时应对。Zuckerbuerg先生似乎毫不在乎亲密之人以外的人的感觉，虽然他看似沉着冷静，但却给我一种紧张的感觉。从我目前的观察来看，Saverin先生也许对此很受用，他似乎并没有显露出他在工作中可能存在的强势，目前我对此无法做出结论。Saverin先生非常享受他们之间的亲密行为，他看似成熟得体，但心中的某些角落还存在着叛逆的孩子气。他乐于接受Zuckerberg先生帮助，但他不会主动去寻求帮助，他也许更善于无意识的暗示出自己的担忧。Zuckerberg先生或许不是那种对任何人都有同情心的类型，但他对他的伴侣确实是格外在意，那束花或许就是他表达自己心意的举动，但他又不想自己的强势令Saverin先生反感，我不得不称赞他的体贴与克制，毕竟从我得到的资料来看，除了工作需要，他几乎从未展现出体贴的一面。_  
  “请坐，二位。”  
  “谢谢。”Eduardo道谢后落座。Mark牵起Eduardo的手到另外一边的皮质椅子上坐下，他们牵在一起的手放在两只椅子中间的小桌上。  
  “你们为什么来做婚姻咨询？”  
  “巩固。”Mark摸了摸自己的下巴，斟酌片刻后选择了一个准确肯定的词来回答这个问题。  
  “希望能保持良好的状态。”Eduardo底气不足，不同于Mark目光的咄咄逼人，Eduardo的眼神有些躲闪。他自己非常清楚其中的原因，而那个原因令他的内心感到动摇。  
   _Zuckerberg先生不能忍受他的伴侣离开，他可能在日常生活中极力克制，他对他们的婚姻维持的态度坚定又固执，他足够谨慎，但绝非怯懦，我姑且大胆猜想他对他们的生活有着充足的规划。但不管他的规划如何，他可能从未与Saverin先生分享过他的这些想法。Saverin在对他的伴侣的一些小细节上地流露表现出不自觉的纵容态度，他在潜意识里可能非常喜欢这种相处模式，但是因为某个我已经了解到的秘密，他对于他们婚姻的维持越来越缺乏信心，这种不信任的态度不是针对对方，而是他自己。_  
  “你们在一起多久了？”  
  “结婚五年。”Eduardo没有什么迟疑地就回答了这个问题，他愉快地微笑着，用拇指在手掌内摸了一下他的婚戒。  
  “相识六年。”Mark回答了另一个，他侧过身去，吻了下他丈夫的手，他抬起眼睛看着对方，而他丈夫眼带笑意的回望着他，Mark的嘴角因此改变了一些难以觉察到的弧度，他接着转过身来。  
  “里约。”他们异口同声的说道。  
   _如果不是知道背景情况，我会觉得他们是来花钱秀恩爱的。Zuckerberg先生的控制欲极为强烈，他不停地在宣示主权，我觉得我有理由相信他这样做不是在针对我，而是针对任何一个他认为是潜在不安因素的人，这种表现欲与他的交流障碍形成了鲜明的反差，这种不健康的控制欲应该得到有效的治疗，我也许应该在咨询结束后向他介绍一位这个研究方向的权威。Saverin先生看起来喜欢和他的伴侣在一起的时光，Zuckerberg先生也是如此，他们看起来是如此的担心对方，但又因为无法说出口秘密而有所顾忌。Saverin先生似乎在没有保证的关系处理上存在着缺陷，他对未保证之事似乎充满了危机感。我不确定如果他们因为某些原因失去对方会对他们各自造成怎样的打击，如果我能让他们通过谈话解决这件事事情，那无疑是再好不过的了。_  
  “如果现在为快乐打分，一到十，是多少分？”  
  “不好意思，请问你的评级法的‘一’是‘烂透了’还是‘棒呆了’？”Mark说了他进这间屋子以来最长的一句话，他试着礼貌些，不过语气还是不怎么样，如果Dustin在场，他会说他当Sean的接班人——破坏气氛那部分——绰绰有余，或者还有搞砸事情的那部分。  
  “Danny......”Eduardo叹了口气，接着说：“8分，大概？”  
  “8分。”Mark立刻说了一个一样的评分。  
   _也许在他们的关系彻底明了之后可以让Saverin先生参与进对他丈夫的行为指导中来，Zuckerberg先生看起来乐于接受Saverin先生的纠正。Zuckerberg先生可能还有点儿强迫症。_  
  “你们做爱的频率是？”  
  “我、我想我有点弄不清您的意思。”Eduardo的脸突然间红得像颗饱满成熟的番茄。  
  “这也是十分制？我觉得那不太准确，正常来说‘一’不代表没有，‘零’才是...”Mark变快的语速流露出焦躁的情绪，他听起来有点儿生气了。  
  “先生们，就说说这个星期。”  
  “嗯......”Eduardo挣脱开了他丈夫的手，开始有些不太好意思的算了起来。  
  “Peter！”Mark有些不满的小声咕哝。“包括不在床上那些吗？”Mark出声问道。  
  Eduardo皱着眉看了他丈夫一眼，撅了下嘴，没有多说什么。  
  “...当然。”  
   _Saverin先生在谈及私生活时显得有些尴尬，这种尴尬不是源于生活上的不幸，恰恰相反，他非常喜欢，但是他不喜欢公开讨论这类事情。Zuckerberg先生非常讨厌被冒犯，特别是在关系到他的伴侣时，他开始变得富有攻击性。Zuckerberg先生不喜欢或者说是不能忍受他的丈夫离开他，在此种情况下他会选择用某些方式去引起对方的注意而有些不顾对方的感受。Saverin先生看起来经常遇到这种情况，这是他进入这间屋子以来第一次稍微显得有点儿不高兴，目前对他这种情绪不能下准确的结论。_  
   _另外，他们穿的好像逃出毕业舞会的中学生情侣，我不想再写一遍“秀恩爱”这个词了。_


	4. Chapter 4

**某击剑场，六年前,后的第一个四月一日**

　　“你能把你刚才说的话再重复一遍吗伙计？”在木制长椅上坐着的Dustin向正在和Sean练习击剑的Mark说。

　　“‘情圣’说他掉进爱的洪流啦！我以为今天是愚人节，Mark。”Sean趁机后跳一步躲避Mark刺向他的一剑，同时抬手做了个引号。

　　“我能听懂讽刺，Sean。”Mark滑步向前，用手里的剑刺向Sean的胸口。

　　“嘿！别伤我的‘心’行吗？谢谢。”Sean捂住胸口状似生气地抱怨道。

　　“Mark Zuckerberg骑士攻击有效，奖励：Sean Parker腐烂的心一颗，作用：无。”Dustin模仿着电子音那种干巴巴的语调播放战况。

　　“她是做什么的？驱魔师？或者像是在任天堂研发部那一类的地方工作？拜托别是军火制造商！那样就帅呆了！”Dustin摇晃着手里的红牛易拉罐越说越兴奋，Sean要是手边有能放音乐的东西一定会给他来一段BGM。

　　“你还能猜的更不靠谱点儿吗Dustin。”Mark边说边向长椅走去，一手拿着剑一手摘下面罩，然后把羊皮手套脱下来扔到面罩里。

　　“他在投行工作。”Mark拿起一罐红牛起开喝，在谈到“他”的时候，他还小小地笑了一下。

　　“等等，还是个‘他’吗？！你两个月前不还跟Alice搞的挺火热吗？”Sean差点儿把自己呛死在Dustin的毛巾里。

　　“这工作听起来挺忙啊。”Dustin咬了一口牛肉汉堡后提出了另一个论点。

　　“我是魔术师。”Mark用毛巾擦着头上的汗水，那几乎把他的整张脸都给挡住了。

　　“J. Daniel Atlas？！这个角色的设定你就没想过是Erica用来讽刺你的吗？”Sean Parker在一天之内能被惊吓到两次实属不易。

　　“这样我们都很忙，非常好。”Mark觉得Sean今天就跟被掀了裙子的小姑娘一样一直在尖叫，但想想这句话没什么意义，他就让它直接飘过了。

　　“但是你不会魔术，Mark，我是说你基本对魔术一直保持鄙视态度。”Dustin显得特别语重心长的说了一句，然后在下一句的时候他冲Sean眨了眨眼睛，“Erica这个讽刺太成功了，Sean！”

　　“我已经熟练的掌握了几个，正在学习另外一些。”Mark完全不在意两个损友的挖苦，他的声音充满了自信与坚定。

　　“我敢说他绝对没看过你用照片刺穿了一个人的脑袋的那种把戏[1]。”Sean探头过去咬了一口Dustin的汉堡并对着Mark说，“你到底吃了多少东西Moskovitz？”

　　“不，这其实是Chris的孩子，终于被你发现了。”Dustin把汉堡换到另一只手，以防再被偷袭。

　　“我下周就向Peter求婚。”Mark稍微朝远离两个人的方向挪了挪。

　　“你是搞大了他的肚子这么着急结婚，正常人不会那么快就结婚。而且你用的是假名字，记得么老兄？”Dustin试图让手中的食物避开Sean的袭击。

　　“你们俩没有发言权。”Mark一针见血的指出了这个实事。

　　“你去问Chris和Erica也会得到一样的答案。”Sean依然没有放弃抢夺。

　　“而且他们会更犀利。”Dustin在躲避着，然后...

　　“SHIT。”Mark被不幸掉下来的汉堡糊了一脸。

 

**约塞米蒂国家公园，时间同上**

　　“我应该向他求婚。”Eduardo对Gwen说，他用了一些力气将手攀上另一块岩石，“我是说如果他愿意的话。”

　　“太快了Wardo，闪婚的人看起来离得也快。你要是能在去年对Christy说这句话你就不用搬家了，我还没见过谁家房子被烧的那么干净。我应该去学学怎么威胁Peter。”Gwen对自己的男朋友Peter Parker总是想和她分手的意愿感到非常不满意，算上最近的一次他都已经第五次提分手了，她甚至还没告诉他的职业呢他就一直想跑。

　　“说起这个，Gwen，我得跟你坦白点儿事情。”Eduardo不太确定Gwen对此会有什么反应，所以他有点儿小心翼翼的。

　　“评估一下严重程度，Saverin先生，我不想从陡成这样的地方摔下去。”Gwen相当严肃的回应道，没有人想在这里摔下去，绝对摔成一滩肉酱。

　　“我盗用了Peter的名字。”Eduardo用力又往上攀了一点儿。

　　“你是指我的Peter？Peter Parker？！”Gwen不敢置信地尖叫，声音惊得崖壁上方的一群鸟扑簌簌地飞起。“你怎么敢做这么失礼的事儿Eduardo Saverin！你该庆幸我现在是在悬崖上而不是直升机上，我绝对应该叫一架过来然后跳到上面用UMP45把你打印在这块石头上。”

　　“你和Peter在我耳朵里吵架，我一时想不出其他的了。”Eduardo显得非常的无奈，“我非常抱歉Gwen，真的，我...”

　　“你难道打算用假名去结婚吗？”Gwen抓住了一个重点。

　　“我总不能跟他说‘嘿亲爱的我是个杀手请跟我结婚吧！’这样的话吧。”Eduardo用把脑袋磕在崖壁上的方式拒绝现实。

　　“早晚你会后悔的亲爱的Wardo，你比Peter还要矛盾。哦不，先生，现在你也叫Peter Parker。”Gwen冲着Eduardo皮笑肉不笑的来了一下，又往上攀了一块岩石。

　　“Gwen...”

　　“行了，我会帮你搞定你未来的婚礼的，现在往上爬，上面最好有你说的那么好。”

 

[1] 这个梗来自《赤焰战场2》

　　


	5. Chapter 5

**里约，六年前，某天傍晚**

　　Chris Hughes向他的追杀令发誓：Sean Parker有绝对的能力去选择不做一个糟糕的队友，如果可以，他会是最好的那个。但是Sean就是那么的随心所欲，他在用自己的人生轨迹证明他把事情搞砸的能力。

　　那本是Sean的任务，Mark只是技术支持而已——应该。当整个酒店都开始变得混乱的时候，Mark估计Sean已经完成了任务，他还庆幸这次任务的顺利完成，Sean难得正常了一回。

　　“冰啤酒。”Mark对于当地特产完全没提起什么兴趣，他现在几乎是迫不及待的想要离开这个令他头疼的地方。

　　酒保把啤酒递了过来，转身就去忙别的了。Mark将吧台椅转了过去，让自己背对着吧台，一边观察着所有Sean可能会过来的方向。然后过了一会他听到耳机里出现了Sean的“21岁以下专用”声线，他在脑海里把Sean爆了头。

　　Mark连坐位都还没离开就被一些巴西警察抓住盘问——他们在找独身的游客。鉴于他只有一把M9在他的腰上，并且他不是傻瓜他不想暴露身份，他只是不耐烦地试图去挣脱他们并且装作不懂葡萄牙语。

　　然后就在这时，一个陌生人出现了。一开始Mark以为他是一个模特什么的，然后他发现他也在被盘问，再然后陌生人微笑着向他快走来，一把捧住他的脸...

　　他们接吻了。

　　此刻Mark残余的智商提醒着他：即使他的面部表情一直没比雕像多到哪儿去，现在也应该将表情放松吻回去。

　　“哦，亲爱的，我刚才甚至担心你是不是出什么事情了！”陌生人在说着一些什么，他用力的抱住Mark。

　　“我没事，别担心。”然后Mark也抱住了陌生人抚摸着他有些僵硬的背，吻了吻陌生人的脸颊，摸了摸他柔软的头发，“别担心。”

　　事实上Mark完全不知道他在干什么，他只是顺其自然而已。

　　“跟我来。”陌生人在他的耳边低声说了一句，然后吻了下Mark的耳朵，牵起他的手往楼梯那走去。

　　那些警察识趣的给这对“爱侣”让路，继续去盘问其他人。

　　“谢谢你，陌生人。”陌生人悄悄地对Mark说。

　　“Daniel。”Mark考虑了一下简短的纠正陌生人，他有些不希望自己仅仅是个陌生人而已，虽然他没说真话。

　　“Peter，认识你很高兴,Danny。”他叫Peter。

　　“Peter什么？”

　　“Peter Parker。”你一定是最好的那个Parker先生。“你呢？”

　　“J. Daniel Atlas。”操他妈的他当初为什么选择做杀手而不是网络工程师之类乱七八糟的职业！

　　这件事估计是那天里Sean干的意外好的一件事，所以Sean那次“意外”得到一张复活卡。

 

**同上以及同上，不过是第二天早上**

　　Eduardo并不是第一次在陌生的地方醒来，不过这种还想埋进毯子继续睡的情况还是比较少有的，但他仍然在缠绕着他的毯子里坐了起来。

　　他一只手摸索着他昨晚放在床头与弹簧床垫之间的GLOCK 17，一边努力调动着记忆。

　　“喀嚓。”门锁转动的声音让他一下子变得警醒，他将他刚摸到的枪抓在手里，随时准备着朝门口开一枪。

　　“Danny。”光从那头乱糟糟卷发Eduardo就能认出来了。

　　“我去找了点儿吃的，但愿你觉得它还凑合，他们现在没办法提供更好的食物，虽然我对食物没什么要求，当然我不是在说我觉得你可能会挑剔，但是...”天啊，为什么这家伙看起来这么紧张，Eduardo甚至都开始怀疑自己长得很刻薄了。

　　“Danny，放松，而且我相当确定咱们两个昨天晚上都相当放松。”Eduardo伸手去接“Danny”端着的托盘，那些食物其实算不上糟糕。

　　“怎么样？”“Danny”盘着腿坐到了床上，其实那有点儿像等着成绩单的小学生。

　　“我....”Eduardo抓起奶酪小面包皱了下眉头。

　　“Danny”看起来有点难过的抿了抿嘴，他似乎有点儿不太高兴的看向落地窗的方向。

　　“喜欢这个。”Eduardo说出了后半句，他没想到“Danny”对这个早餐这么在意，他的笑声在喉咙里轻轻地震动着。

　　“你是个坏宝宝。”“Danny”看起来在忍着不笑出来，他用听起来有点儿恼火的声音评价Eduardo，不过Eduardo想看他，于是他越过托盘去吻“Danny”的侧脸。

　　然后“Danny”不再假装生气，他一下子笑了起来。他转了过来，轻轻咬了下Eduardo的鼻尖，“你是个坏宝宝。”

　　“Danny”又伸出舌头舔了舔Eduardo的嘴唇，把他面前的托盘放到地上，然后他用带着一点小小的啃咬的吻把Eduardo慢慢压在了枕头上。

　　“那你想怎么办呢？”Eduardo舔着“Danny”的下巴，用手臂缓慢摩挲着搂着“Danny”，慢慢跟着他的速度让他靠近自己。

　　Eduardo觉得这应该是他得到过的最好的任务了，他再也不会觉得好莱坞那些爱情故事有多棒了，因为他觉得他已经得到了最好的那个剧本。

　　


	6. Chapter 6

**家，咨询第二天早上**

　　“今天忙什么？”Mark从浴缸里迈出来，眯着眼睛找毛巾。

　　Eduardo将嘴里的牙膏沫吐了出去，看了眼镜子中的Mark把浴袍递给他，“石油期货。你不刮胡子了？”

　　Mark拧着眉毛把镜子上的水汽抹掉，盯着镜子里的自己看了几秒，决定还是不刮了，然后开始用毛巾擦脸和头发。

　　“你看到Barnes野餐聚会的邀请函了吗？”Eduardo问道，他猜胡子说不定是Osbourne的主意。他灌了口水漱口，等着他丈夫的回答。

　　“看到了，没空去，我们马上要去拉斯维加斯。”Mark有点不耐烦，他讨厌这些无聊的社区邻里聚会，纯属浪费时间。

　　“我也去不了，我过几天得飞趟迪拜。”Eduardo伸手去拿剃须膏。

　　“那我直接回绝掉好了。”Mark抬头在他丈夫的唇角吻了一下，“用柚子味的须后水，我喜欢那个味道。”

　　“说的委婉点儿。”Eduardo微笑着提醒Mark，然后亲了下Mark的眼睛。

　　“直接把你上次写的回函稍微改下就行了。什么咖啡？”Mark一提到那个邀请函就皱眉头。

　　“也行。你上次在夏威夷买的那个。”Eduardo非常喜欢那个，他提高了声音冲着已经向厨房走去的Mark说道。

 

**Facebook ，Mark结婚前六个月的一个下班时间**

　　Dustin是目前为止唯一没见过Peter Parker的人了，甚至连Billy那个酒鬼都在一个月前见过Peter。所以现在，在他们要开始筹备婚礼，打算举行一个小聚会的时候——这当然不是Mark的提议，Mark谁都不想见，他现在有Peter就够了——Dustin才要见到这个神秘的Peter。还能有什么比见到能让Mark·机器战警·Zuckerberg重新有了人类情感的人更令他兴奋的事儿呢！

　　“你会见到一个和咱们的Parker天差地别的Parker，我觉得咱们的那位有必要更正常一些。”Chris一边打着领结一边这么评价Peter。

　　“我会不会过了今天再也不想看见Sean了。”Dustin歪着脑袋扁了扁嘴，然后从小腿上卸下刀子。

　　“难不成你是想和我离婚吗Dustina？我真不敢想象你还没见到他就要出轨！你怎么能这么对我！”刚从淋浴间出来的Sean大呼小叫的“指责”Dustin。

　　“哦，亲爱的，如果你能不在我试图搞定二十多个前海豹突击队队员的时候开始发情，我就考虑下你的提议。”Dustin不满地瞪了他一眼。

　　“Sean大概是在那个年纪受过巨大的打击，他现在这样可能是条件反射之类的。”Chris拿起一条浴巾扔到Sean的脸上，然后拍拍Dustin的后背。

　　“我应该给你看看Sean磕嗨了抱着一盆仙人球哭的视频，我敢说放到网上一定点击率超高。”Dustin试图从柜子翻出一件勉强能穿的衣服。

　　“嘿，我已经把那个泰国妞的号码给你了好嘛。”Sean在忙着套他的内裤的时候用手肘撞了一下Dustin。

　　“还真是谢谢你了Sean，‘她’是个人妖。”Dustin开始去翻找Chris的柜子。

　　“我用你上次分手后说梦话的视频和你换。”Sean决心不想把自己哭的像个傻瓜似的视频流落在外。

　　“我用Mark和Peter的一分钟通话音频和你们交易。”Chris整理好自己的袖口转过头来装作一脸高冷地看着他俩。

　　“不是吧，你居然没被发现！”Dustin神情惊讶并且充满了期待，不过Chris柜子里的衣服好像都送洗了。

　　“让我给你当场表演都行！”Sean的坚定也许从没有存在过，他从柜子里掏出一件衬衫扔在Dustin脑袋上。

　　然后“砰”得一声门被推开了，是Erica“行了，‘牧师’、‘修女’和‘圣子’，我都把我的妆搞定了你们怎么还没完，慢悠悠的刮腿毛吗姑娘们？！”

　　“你不会想让Peter知道你的真面目的。”

　　“每月一次那个吗亲爱的。”

　　“你还我一年前那个小可爱。”

　　“当然。不是。她早死了。快一点儿，姑娘们，办公室里没有侍女帮你们系束腰。”Erica又“砰”的关上了门。

 

**Phoenix，和上面差不多，去往Eduardo和“Danny”家的路上**

　　“都有谁见过Wardo的Danny？”开着车的Christy一脸嫌弃的提问道。鉴于Eduardo是她的前男友，她觉得自己有充分的理由嫌弃取代她位置的人。

　　“自大。”Tyler喀啦喀啦地嚼着棒棒糖。

　　“冷漠。你就不能安静点儿吃吗，你个傻大个。”Gwen推了坐在左边的Tyler,她快被嚼碎棒棒糖的声音烦死了.

　　“机器人。对，Tyler，别嚼了，我应该给你找段木头磨牙。”Cameron从风衣口袋里掏出了几颗棉花糖扔给他的弟弟。

　　“Wardo原来是喜欢这种类型的么，哼。”Christy对自己居然不如这种人感到格外的生气和挫败。

　　“嗯，怎么说呢，应该是只面对Wardo以外的人这样。我觉得他可能恨不得把Wardo装在他的魔术箱子里变到一个只有他自己知道的地方。”Marylin打开她的小化妆镜，补了下口红，她才搞定一个任务，不过幸好衣服没沾血。

　　“他的小把戏怎么样？是不是超无聊！”Christy打了右转向灯往社区里拐去。Marylin瞥了她一眼觉得Christy像是要吃人，但愿今晚她能理智些，别烧房子。

　　“啊，那个挺不错的，我觉得，比我预计的好玩儿多了。”Tyler在玩儿手机游戏，所以他说的话真挺能让这车里的气压更低的。

　　“你早晚会被干掉的，Tyler。”Cameron觉得自己今天头还会更疼一些。

　　“没有人这么诅咒自己的双胞胎弟弟，Cameron。”Tyler在他的兜帽衫口袋里掏出了一个降温贴扔给Cameron，是的，Cameron被流感袭击了，现在有点儿发烧。

　　“你们能别像老夫老妻那样吗？”Gwen讨厌坐在Winklevoss兄弟中间。

　　“那个小矮个儿就是Atlas么。”Christy的这句话听着就像是从的牙缝里挤出来的。

　　扑克脸Mark就好像早上出来取报纸一样，穿着睡袍头发乱得像个鸟巢，臂弯里蹲着一只不停地想去啄他的鼻子的鸡。

　　Christy觉得他是个傻瓜。在得到姑且算是默认的回答后，她把车停下，摇下车窗口气特别暴躁地问：“Peter Parker家？”

　　“今晚吃鸡。”那家伙看了她一眼，说完就转身进屋了。

　　


	7. Chapter 7

**Dr. Rhodes的诊疗室，只有Mark**

　　Zuckerberg先生已经在我对面表情严肃的坐了快两个小时了，他看起来心事重重并且满身防备。我确定我的诊疗室里实在是不会有什么会让人感到危险的东西，那么我猜想让他感觉到不安的除了我就只能是他自己了。但是如果他再不说点儿什么能让他的咨询更有价值的话，恐怕他今天就只是花钱来和我干瞪眼的了。

　　“Atlas先生，你今天想谈点儿什么。”

　　Mark坐在柔软舒适的皮质座椅上非常不自在，今天他是自己来的。他的左边的椅子上没有Peter这点让他感觉暴躁焦虑，他总是害怕Peter不在他的视线范围内的时候遭受到各种他能想到的花样百出遇害方式。但是他必须要拯救他们的婚姻，今天Peter正巧有工作，所以他决定自己过来。

　　他不敢想象Peter在得知了真相后会怎么样，他甚至害怕自己会因此失误而枪杀了他的丈夫。Mark Zuckerberg的恐惧本源是他最爱的人，这话要是放在遇到Peter之前，他会觉得这是一个街头巫师的诅咒，但是，现在的实事就是...

　　“我害怕失去他。我相当确定我不能忍受这个。”Mark的眉头紧蹙，下唇被紧紧地咬着，他的手指交叉紧握在一起。

　　我很高兴Zuckerberg先生终于愿意用语言来吐露一些感情，至少我现在已经知道了他依然在担心他的丈夫，同时他也害怕自己会对他的丈夫造成伤害。Zuckerberg夫人对她的儿子和他的伴侣的情况了解的并不比我多，其实Saverin夫人的知情度也不怎么乐观。但即使信息是少得如此的可怜，我还是觉得这两人之间最大的问题就是他们的秘密。

　　“我看的出来Parker先生非常爱你，Atlas先生。”

　　“你根本不明白我到底干了些什么。”Mark低吼着说出了这句话，他因为自己而感到懊恼与愤怒。Mark交错在一起的手指抓得更紧了，那让他的指尖泛白，看起来就像是要把自己的手指头揪下来一样。

　　“也许你应该试着和他谈谈。”

　　“不行。”Mark回答的非常果断，他一丝一毫都没有犹豫就给出了这个答案。

　　他不能离开Peter，他不愿意让Peter走，他不想把Peter置身于任何危险的境地，但是哪怕是这些他不希望发生的事情，他觉得也比不上Peter得知真相后的表情，他宁可一直瞒着他，让他相信那些其实只是为他学的花哨的把戏，而不是发现他一直会在床板下藏着一把枪和他所谓的工作间里那些排列整齐的“工具”。

 

**某酒吧，Mark的单身夜**

　　“给我来一瓶香槟！今晚怎么能没有香槟！”Dustin欢快的叫道。

　　“三倍威士忌！”刚从厕所回来的Billy又要了一杯。

　　这家小酒吧今晚被他们包场了，毕竟单身派对是个多么值得疯狂的理由。

　　“你说我今天能有机会搞到台上那个Angela吗？她真是太正点了！”Billy一口把整杯酒闷了，冲着Dustin喊，在这里不喊根本什么也听不到。

　　“你要是现在就停止喝酒，然后上去给她一个法式热吻说不定马上就能到包间去。”Dustin端着装洋葱圈的盘子冲着Billy喊回去。

　　“Chris呢？”Billy起身从Dustin的盘子里抓了把洋葱圈，对属于脱衣舞者们的舞台跃跃欲试。

　　Dustin抓起他的——或许也可能不是他的——啤酒喝了一口，指向一个卡座的位置，“他下手可快啦，不过不知道是我喝多了眼花还是怎么的，我觉得那个实习生就跟要咬死他似的。”

　　Billy往Chris的卡座的方向看了看：“哦~还真热情。Mark怎么还没到？”

　　“Sean跟我打赌说Mark三个小时内到，我赌两小时。”Dustin看了看手机，“哦，混蛋！我已经输了，Mark那家伙最好晚个二三十分钟再来。”

　　“你们赌什么。”Billy眯着他那已经快要不能准确聚焦的眼睛盯着门口。

　　“龙舌兰。”Dustin转头也往门口看去，Mark到了。

　　“我等着Sean的视频，老兄。”Billy笑嘻嘻的晃晃悠悠倒着走向舞台。

　　“赶紧滚蛋找你的舞娘去吧Billy！”Dustin抓住吧台上的香槟和起子，踢了一脚Billy的屁股。“嘿！Mark！”Dustin冲着门口大喊着。

　　Mark听见了他的声音抬头示意了一下，他试图拨开人群往Dustin的方向走，不过被周围的人发现了。

　　Dustin找了一张海报卷了起来，爬到吧台上用纸喇叭冲着那个方向喊：“把那个暴君送上断头台！”

　　然后舞台上的脱衣舞者都下来了,Mark被人群推往舞台的方向。期间Sean不知道从哪儿冒了出来，Mark把什么东西递给了他，然后就继续被往上推。

　　Mark用手一撑跃上了舞台，从闪着蓝光的地上捡起一个话筒，他清了清嗓子。

　　“为了庆祝我把Peter成功带进了我们的坟墓，明天第一个给我龙舌兰照片的人，这个月多算三个人。”

　　他和Sean是一伙的，这根本就是欺诈！

 

**Dr. Rhodes的诊疗室，只有Eduardo**

　　Saverin先生不愿意谈及重点，他一直在试图转变我的提问方向。这种逃避问题的谈话方式，和Zuckerberg先生的静坐策略其实别无二致。比起Zuckerberg先生表现出来的大部分的暴躁压抑状态相比，Saverin先生表现出来的更多的是忧郁与矛盾。

　　“Parker先生，冷静，深呼吸。”

　　Eduardo听从这个建议，他反反复复的深呼吸了好多次，才让情绪平复了一些。他一直不停地抚摸他的婚戒，好像这是现在唯一能让他感觉到安心的办法。

　　“你为什么害怕他会离开你？”

　　Eduardo沉默着，他抬起手咬了咬拇指尖，考虑着自己应该怎么回答这个不愉快的问题。他一直不愿意直面这个问题，这是他唯一不愿面对的问题。Eduardo并不是个消极的人，他一直相信自己有最好的运气，正因如此他才会在里约的那种情况下遇到Danny，在那以前他都未曾想过他的生活会变得那么有趣。

　　“我瞒着他一件事。”

　　“也许你可以试着告诉他。”

　　“不行。”

　　Eduardo捏紧了他的戒指，但他的目光坚定，语气不容置疑。他不愿意、不能也不会把Danny拖下水，如果可以，他愿意一直是“Peter Parker”，一个普通的投资人，他愿意用许多个谎言去埋藏最糟糕的那个，即使Danny永远不知道他到底是谁。

　　Saverin先生同样不愿意去谈及他的秘密，他的理由大概和Zuckerberg先生类似。他现在给我一种他的丈夫已经离他而去的感觉，他大概不相信如果真相浮出水面他的丈夫会为他停留，或者可能是害怕自己会在无法自控的情况下伤害他的丈夫，他的潜意识里可能像是飞蛾扑火那样期待着那一刻的到来，但是他希望只有他自己一个被焚烧。

　　他们的情绪在向糟糕的境地发展，只是单纯的咨询治疗已经不能挽救了，我现在只能期待接下来的计划会成功。

　　


	8. Chapter 8

**Facebook，凌晨，Mark不在场**

　　Sean Parker是“工作外烂点子之王”，所以，别质疑他的工作能力。这样的质疑就跟你以为Billy Olsen只是个没什么时候不喝多的酒鬼，以为Erica Albright只是个漂亮可爱的办公室花瓶，以为Chris Hughes只是一个工作出色的公关部的白领，或者以为Dustin Moskovitz只是一个笑得跟个纯情无害的笨蛋处男之类的那么蠢。

　　“这应该能算是一件大事儿，而且酬金确实可观，干得好的话我们以后说不定能搞到最新的武器。”Billy拿着一盒玉米片，坐在调试台上发表着自己对于最新接到的“订单”的观点，真难得他这个时间还那么有精神，估计是因为他半个小时前才在一间豪华的公寓把一个老家伙的脖子给拧断。

　　此时已经是凌晨两点，要不是因为有特级订单，即使是干他们这行的也不会呆在办公室赖着不走，那样很影响生活质量好嘛。

　　“居然是要跟Phoenix一起干，天知道他们之前抢了多少订单，结果他们跟咱们居然离得意外的近，呵呵。”Chris有些挫败的在转椅上换了个姿势，调整到一个更舒服点儿的姿势。他用手遮住嘴打了个哈欠，他和Sean——当然不是他们的Parker先生——一个小时前才睡下，精疲力竭，还没完全恢复呢。

　　凌晨的紧急订单真的很可恶，它会把你的夜生活搅得一团糟，而且还会让你的脸不用再费心依靠化妆品遮羞了，那完全就是毁容！

　　“我能现在就把Mark Zuckerberg干掉吗？我真是受不了这个混蛋了，他他妈的就是个白痴！干完这个单子他再来跟我找茬我就把Alice调过来，他欠我的。”Erica坐在长沙发的一侧，她闭着眼睛靠在沙发椅背的靠垫上。她被一个电话从床上拖起来的时候简直困得要死，你能理解已经整整五十多个小时没合过眼，好不容易能睡上一觉结果又必须起来的感觉吗。她现在都懒得去用化妆品掩饰自己有多糟糕了，单从她穿着睡衣来办公室就能看出来她有多不情愿了。

　　“Randi就不能等到早上再打吗，这种重要到糟糕的消息非得在这个时间宣布？不过说起来他们俩还真能忍得住这么多年。Sean你怎么样了？”Dustin拿着一罐红牛喝了一口，用另一只手探了探枕在他腿上的Sean呼吸。他们霸占了沙发的其余部分。

　　“没那么想崩了自己了。”现在的Sean绝对称得上是难得一见的那种状态，倒不是因为什么中枪啊、被拉到哪儿虐待审讯之类有点儿严重的事情，就是他的过敏性哮喘犯了而已。现在吃完药有一会儿了，总算不像刚才那么难受。

　　“恭喜我们的Sean又变成了唯一的Parker先生，他终于摆脱了‘最糟糕的Parker’的头衔。”Dustin举起他的红牛郑重宣布。

　　“你们就不能给我也拿罐饮料什么的吗？看在我现在好歹算个病人的份上。”Sean用不是很大的声音抱怨着，这可不能怪他，他现在还是有点儿喘不过气。

　　“不可能，亲爱的Parker先生，你的理智是不是全在你刚才呆的哪个充满大麻烟的屋子里抽没了。”Erica毫不犹豫的闭着眼睛给予了Sean否定的答案。

　　“或者被谁的口活直接给吸干了脑髓。”Billy一脸不怀好意的探究的盯着因为药力作用昏昏欲睡的Sean发笑。

　　“要不直接给你端一锅海鲜汤来解解渴怎么样。”Chris的提议则具有更加鲜明的讽刺。

　　“我真是太可怜了，在你们共同举杯的时候只被允许呆在角落里…咳咳！”Sean对这种“不公平”待遇忿忿不平，但显然他试图用毯子掩盖的咳嗽声也表明了不想他进一步毒害自己立场。

　　“Sean，安分点行吗，你他妈的是傻了么睡觉前吃榛子[1]！”Dustin被搞得头疼死了，他今天晚上过得简直比做个订单还忙。

　　“嘿，我的哮喘喷雾上回被那个姑娘的高跟鞋踩碎了，而且上次我吃开心果[2]也只是鼻子不舒服好吗？放松Moskovitz，我保证，打断你当谁的‘罗密欧’这种事儿没下一次了。我保证，向Mark他家这是第二十七？还是二十八只鸡发誓。”Sean翻个白眼毫无愧疚的说，他决定起来找个离Dustin远点儿的地方呆着。

　　“该第二十九只了，二十八上周咱们还尝到了呢。”Billy真的很会“抓重点”。

　　“赶紧说正事儿女高中生们，马上搞个大概方案出来！记得吗？联合行动、Phoenix、该死的Mark Zuckerberg和他的其实叫Eduardo Saverin的杀手丈夫。”Erica用好像画了烟熏妆的眼睛瞪着他们。

　　“完全赞同Albright小姐，完全无异议。”Sean用他那种夜店专用的微笑回应道。

　　“够了。”Hughes大人宣布道，“现在全体去各自的休息室，3个小时。Mark在结婚后无工作的情况下从来没有八点以前到过办公室，所以我们有充足的时间制定计划大纲，Phoenix也会在七点多将计划发过来。在他们这事儿没搞完之前不接任何难度系数高的订单，其余简单订单交给优秀的实习生做。所以，现在都睡觉去。Dustin，看好Sean，你把他弄晕了我也不在乎，只要他三个小时后能起来。解散。”

　　很快地，办公室里恢复了...

　　“上那张他妈的该死的床上去睡觉Sean Parker！我他妈的不是个操蛋的虐待狂！”这也是挺难得一见的Dustin Moskovitz。

　　不过好吧，办公室里恢复了安静，非常好。

 

**Phoenix，凌晨，稍晚些，Eduardo不在**

　　Christy可从来不是什么好脾气的姑娘，并且事实上，她不管是过去、现在还是不可知的未来，都丝毫没有获得那种忍气吞声的脾气的可能。但你不能因为一个人的脾气就否定了她的技术，Phoenix可不要“次品”。所以此时此刻，办公室里的任何一个人——Gwen、Marylin，还有Winklevoss兄弟——都不怀疑这位暴脾气的亚裔姑娘会把所谓的“J. Daniel Atlas”给突突成鸡饲料的决心。

　　“Mark Zuckerberg哈？去他妈的狗屁的魔术师！在他耍那些鬼把戏的时候我就该知道他是个该死的骗子！”Christy觉得自己的愤怒理所当然，即便她的前男友跟那个“该死的骗子”认识了六年，结婚了五年，但这不影响她依然关心Wardo，不为什么，她就是关心他。

　　“Wardo也没说真话不是吗？”又是Tyler，专业破坏气氛及火上浇油，无师自通天才般的专业。

　　“亲爱的，你为什么不选择继续去看划艇比赛呢，我相信就留你哥哥一个人在这参与讨论也不会出什么大问题。”Marylin用完美的专门对付麻烦客户的表情与语气，向站在茶水间门口喝着可可麦片的Tyler提议。

　　“比起Christy指向Zuckerberg的怒火，我更想把你从电梯井踢下去，不必担心，我一定会用我最尖的高跟鞋。”Gwen一瘸一拐的从更衣室出来，“我要是带薪休假，薪水就从这个笨蛋的薪水里出。”

　　“讲点儿理Stacy，要我说一开始就该多买点儿可可粉回来。”Tyler对于他抢先喝掉最后剩的一点儿可可丝毫没有愧疚感，即使Gwen是为了接应Tyler，开车把脚扭了。

　　“成熟点儿，Tyler，你前天还说讨厌喝可可。”Cameron作为一名成熟有礼、行为得体的兄长，总是被那张和自己一样的脸弄得偏头痛发作。

　　“这就是竞争的魅力。看看Christy就是个更鲜明的例子。”Tyler拿了一份大盒酸奶给Gwen递过去，“酸奶有益健康Gwen。”

　　“Christy，冷静点儿，Wardo总得知道一个他的丈夫值得被干掉的理由。”Marylin都困出眼泪了，不过她觉得现在让Christy冷静下来比较重要。除了她和Cameron，其余三人都是刚完成任务回来。

　　“Saverin夫人怎么在这个时间打过来？迈阿密现在难道是中午吗？”Gwen一把夺过酸奶钻进蛋椅里坐下。

　　“他们的咨询师是Saverin夫人和Zuckerberg夫人雇的。”Christy撇撇嘴说道，“两位夫人不久前才发现这桩婚事，显然她们很不满那两个家伙擅自结婚还互相欺骗。”

　　“Zuckerberg？是那个Zuckerberg？那个洗白了的家族？”Gwen把一勺酸奶咽下去之后问。

　　“是那个，我还以为他们现在全都弄成正经生意了。”Cameron仰起头，揉了揉自己的颈椎。

　　“Mark Zuckerberg是独立出去的，跟他家族没什么关系，他们的家族事务是他姐姐在打理。”Marylin补充道。

　　“只要做成他任务失败的样子，他的家族也没办法。”Christy可不可能这么快就消气。

　　“冲动会毁了你的，好姑娘。”Tyler坐在沙发扶手上冲着Christy说。

　　“你有没有发现这屋里你是最没资格和我讲冲动的人，Tyler。”Christy瞪着快要把马克杯倒过来的Tyler，这麦片也喝得太快了。

　　“客观事实，你得承认。”Tyler舔了下沾着麦片沫的嘴唇上方，但是他哥哥还是递给他一张纸巾。

　　“行了，闲聊结束，咱们早上七点和Facebook交换方案，一个小时后回到这里。”Marylin很高兴看到一开始气得发疯的Christy终于被转移了注意力，所以她决定尽快宣布短时间内的安排，她完全可以预见到一场“恶战”。

 

[1][2]皆指Sean对坚果过敏

　　


	9. Chapter 9

**五年前，婚礼当日的早上，Phoenix方面**

　　Gwen Stacy小姐真不敢相信，她居然为这场即将到来的婚礼操了那么多心，而她却不是其中任何一个主角，并且现在其中之一的主角已经错过了她的第十一个电话。

　　“这两个家伙就没有人想管一下手机的吗？这可不是我的婚礼！也不是其他任何人的婚礼好嘛！”Gwen在她耳机里跟她的男友，真正的Peter Parker抱怨着。

　　“听着，Peter，绕着Max那家伙走，你从哪儿弄来那么一个狂热粉丝的，我不敢想象哪天你不小心弄碎了他的玻璃心，他会干出什么事儿来对付你。”Gwen在离Wardo家还有几个街区的一个街角的面包店停下。

　　“别说我多管闲事。”Gwen把风衣扣子系上，掩盖住了她大腿的皮带上的两把锋利的刀子和放在腰侧的一把手枪，她确认车锁上了才往店里走，“你敢说你不是这个意思？”

　　“一杯牛奶可可，一杯拿铁，一杯棉花糖黑可可，一个拿破仑，一个热狗，一个金枪鱼三明治。”她向店员点了六样东西，然后索要了三个纸袋将它们分别包好。“谢谢你。不，没跟你说。Peter Parker，听好了，你个胆小鬼，你别总想着要把我让出去，我今年一定要休个有薪假期带你去检查检查脑子。”

　　“不，为什么我会见到Harry Osborn？我们那个大厦只是奥斯本地产中的一幢。”Gwen拿着三个纸袋又上了车，她左右观察了一下，又在后视镜里观察了下后方，确认没什么问题，就重新发动了车子。“没有，最近我们没什么工作。不，别指责我的工作，Peter，我都没反对你的兼职。”

　　“Connors博士的那个项目怎么样了？进展不顺利？”Gwen对她男友的工作还是挺有兴趣的，她估计当初要不是因为她爸爸的事儿，她应该也会去读生物工程之类的。她单手扶着方向盘，从纸袋里拿出她的牛奶可可喝了一口。“那老家伙就是个吝啬鬼！”

　　“能别把小报记者当成你的专业吗，亲爱的！赶紧清醒清醒，Peter。嗯，我也爱你，记得好好去上课。”Gwen右转拐进社区，她眯起眼睛看向Wardo家的方向，那路边还停着一辆车。“好，周末见。”

　　她挂断了电话，把牛奶可可放到支架上，将车速降下来，轻触了一下手刹车上的一个后来加装上的按钮，让副驾驶的坐垫抬起来——那底下是个精致的“工具箱”。

　　她把车开到了那辆车的后方停下，认出了那个牌照，马上把随身带着的那把枪和两把刀连着固定的皮带扔进了工具箱，挑了一把小巧精致的手枪放进挎包，然后把副驾驶的坐垫压下去。她把自己的那杯可可重新装回纸袋里，然后把袋子卷好，打算用一只手拿它们，然后她的车窗户被敲了敲，吓了她一跳。

　　“Watson小姐？”是Henley Reeves，“需要帮忙吗？”

　　Gwen定了定神，友善地笑了一下，示意他让开，然后她拿着她的挎包和三个纸袋从车里钻出来。

　　“哦是的，真是及时，太感谢了Henley！礼服在后座上呢。他们起来了吗？”Gwen连珠炮似的急匆匆地说。

　　“我们的电话他们一个也没接，Daniel那家伙说不定把手机扔马桶里了。”他打开后车门把礼服拿了出来。

　　“他就没给你们中的谁一把钥匙以防不备？”Gwen等他也关上车门就用钥匙把车锁上了。

　　“Merritt有一把，不过他才刚起没多久，大概正在路上。”他的口袋里发出嗡嗡的蜂鸣声，他把手机拿出来一看，“糟了，他把眼镜踩碎了。”

　　“哦。你们真是。”Gwen叹了口气。“我这有一把，别担心，走吧，让我们把那对爱情鸟赶进教堂去。”

 

**五年前，婚礼晚上的舞会，Facebook方面**

　　第一支舞的曲子当然是Sean弹的，不过他全程的表情就好像他下一秒就要把钢琴砸了似的。这可不是闹情绪之类的，Sean才不会干闹情绪那种唧唧歪歪的事儿，他只不过早上找眼镜的时候摔了一跤然后把眼镜弄碎了，更别提不知道被他扔到哪儿去的隐形眼镜，没办法，他只能翻出一付低度数的旧眼镜戴。所以，你知道的，一个近视的人看不清东西的时候大概就是那个表情。

　　“Bravo！”Dustin带头开始起哄鼓掌吹口哨，Sean弹完了站起来往Mark和Peter的方向尽力眯着眼睛看。虽然看不太清，不过就按这距离模糊的目测和Dustin的起哄来看，一个深吻准没错。他不戴眼镜都觉得自己今天被他们闪瞎好多次了！

　　“嘿，孩子们，今晚以后够你们恩爱的，不用这么着急吃了对方。”Sean拿着话筒冲着台下说，台下还有一些低低的笑声。他敢说Mark在瞪他，不过管他呢，他现在啥也看不清。

　　“我觉得我要说的那些表祝福的话可能都被你们说完了，虽然他们已经被见证了，我还很想嫉妒的说一下，当年我也是有机会成为站在我们可爱的Parker先生身边的人的，怎么说我和Daniel也是一起去出差的。那么，现在，敬勇敢的Peter Parker骑士！他驯服了一头具有控制狂属性的龙!”Sean拿起放在钢琴上的一杯香槟，向前举起来。

　　“让咱们为龙和龙骑士干杯！狂欢吧！”Sean示意DJ们，然后激烈热情的舞曲瞬间炸开，伴随着欢呼，人群开始了狂欢。

　　Sean依然什么也瞅不清，这搞的站在台上的他特别烦躁，所以他干脆把备用的眼镜摘下来，掰折了扔了。

　　“嘿！从左边跳下来！”有人在台下向着他喊。

　　“你他妈的是谁？”他皱着眉头眯着眼睛往左边走去，蹲在舞台上准备跳下去，然后有副眼镜搭在在了他的鼻梁上。哦，这个度数还不错。

　　“你哪儿来的眼镜？”他跳了下去，扶了扶眼镜，问站在台下把眼镜给他戴上的笑嘻嘻的Dustin，“找不到可以来场一夜情的伴娘了吗？”

　　“伴娘，哈哈，真好笑。”Dustin拨开人群要往楼上走。

　　“是啊，道德卫士，也从来不搞实习生。”Sean边走边跟一个他都不知道叫什么的姑娘来了一次火辣短暂的调情。

　　“我约到一个，她叫Stephanie。”Dustin不甘示弱地转过头冲他喊。

　　“真是太好了！你清纯的处男脸还是有销路的。”Sean大笑着也喊了回去。

　　“哦，滚你的，派对大师！”

 

**五年前，婚礼彻底结束后，家**

　　“这真是太不可思议了，Danny！”Eduardo觉得自己兴奋到快要心脏病发了，他把钥匙丢进盘子里，扯下他丈夫的领结扔到地上，然后把对方压在墙上。

　　他迫不及待地和他的Danny交换着呼吸，伸出舌头去舔湿对方棱角分明的薄唇，他弯下些腰，凑近他的爱人，把自己压向他，咬着那凌厉的唇角。

　　“你看起来快哭了，Peter。”Mark在他丈夫的唇齿间开了似真似假的小玩笑，他有些粗暴的扯下他丈夫的礼服外套，“我不喜欢礼服。”

　　“它们可真不好脱对吧。”Eduardo轻轻的笑出了声，他整个脸上展现出一种恶作剧成功的小孩子一样的快乐。

　　Mark报复性地把Eduardo压倒在了地毯上，他没费心思去解他丈夫的马甲扣子，而是直接将它扯开了。他正打算把对方的皮带扣解开，就一下子被扯着领子拽了下去。

　　他捧着他爱人的脸亲吻着他的眉角，他的眼睛，他的小雀斑，他的笑纹，他的脸颊，他的胡茬。他吞咽着他的呼吸，轻咬着他的舌头，他觉得他想嚼碎他，把他熔进他的皮肤里，他的肌肉里，他的血管里，即使对方早就被移植成了他的心脏。他简直不敢相信这一切是真的！

　　“告诉我这是真的！亲爱的我需要你告诉我，我不是被你可恶的把戏骗的团团转，我需要你…”Mark咬着他丈夫的耳朵祈求着答案。快告诉我！快告诉我！快告诉我！求你了我亲爱的！

　　“我可不会你那些把戏好嘛。”Eduardo用他修长温暖的手指揉着他丈夫柔软的卷发安慰着他。他抬起身子，另一只手解着他丈夫的皮带扣，把他的衬衫从西装裤里扯出来，抚摸按压他的脊椎。他用牙齿咬着他丈夫锋利的颧骨，用舌头舔舐他的耳朵，用嘴唇吮吸着他的动脉。

　　他能感受到他的心跳的就跟他的一样迫切，饱藏着喷薄而出的爱意。那到底是什么样的新把戏，让他的爱人在不知不觉中把两只小兔子藏到他们身体里，现在又要把它们变成鸽子让它们飞出来。

　　“我打算买一块羊毛地毯放在这。”Eduardo咬着他丈夫的嘴唇喘息着说。

　　“绝赞的主意。”Mark轻咬着他丈夫的下颚。“或者以后把床安这就行了。”

　　他和他的丈夫都被逗乐了，他们埋在对方的颈窝里笑着。感受着对方传递来的热量，传递来的呼吸，传递来的爱意，他们觉得他们再也记不起来遇见对方以前的日子了。

　　


	10. Chapter 10

**Facebook，拉斯维加斯**

　　“这也算是一种歧视，Mark，不知道你有没有意识到，你对我们的态度和对你丈夫的态度简直是天差地别。”Dustin在天花板上的通风管道里爬行的时候，通过耳机对另一边大楼上准备狙击的Mark吐槽起了差别待遇的问题。

　　“你要是再不闭嘴，你下面那几个废物都能把你打成肉泥。”刚刚搞定了监控室的Chris连口气都没来得及喘，就听到Dustin又开始废话连篇。

　　“就按你的说法，我就是歧视。”Mark透过望远镜看着对面大楼里的情况，又看了自己的表，有点儿不耐烦的催促着，“Sean，快点。”

　　“Mark，如果你想效率更高点儿能别离得那么远嘛，过来帮忙!”Sean口齿不清的嘲讽Mark，然后他把手电筒从嘴里拿出来，“你可以下来了，Dustin。这些人就不能搞到更好的安保系统了吗？”

　　“不行。”Mark甚至都没费心思犹豫那么一秒让他的队友有点儿期待。

　　“他家那位‘Parker’先生打算直接飞到这来找他。”Dustin踢开通风口跳了下去。非常好，全部解除，不用变成一堆肉块的感觉实在太好了！“想来个抱抱吗？Sean？”

　　“你可真伤人心，Mark，明明我也是Parker先生。”Sean觉得Mark一定不喜欢他给他们写的那个剧本，不过就是要追求那种高潮迭起的效果！“把门打开，白痴！我不会开这种普通锁！”

　　“我为什么要跟过来掺和你们的周年纪念日和蜜月旅行？！”Chris痛苦地说着，他非常后悔自己为什么不在加州和他的Sean一起去看爆米花电影。因为什么来着？对的！就是他们大名鼎鼎的Sean Parker先生说：“嘿Chris，我的剧本才叫绝赞！而且你可以参演！”

　　“哪儿来的蜜月？”Mark这回确实是在认真的问，而且今天也不是他和Peter的结婚纪念日，也不是相识纪念日，也不是...

　　“这是讽刺，大天才，把你的注意力和智商从你丈夫那拉回来点儿行吗？”Chris真是懒得去解释，他愤恨的想撞晕在显示器上，Sean Parker的破剧本的效果最好有他说的那么好！

　　“Mark没有情商，他听不懂讽刺的，Chris。”Dustin在那屋里转了转确认没有会被偷袭的危险之后才去开门，“这次谁是倒霉蛋儿？”

　　“法国人，没什么特色，极容易被暗示。原因是庞氏骗局，不过目前其实就被一个人发现了。但是那个人显然是想私下泄愤，所以咱们就有订单了。而那个白痴现在把自己锁在保险柜里。Dustin如果你能不那么废话而是赶紧干活，这单子早就结束了。下次出任务前没记住资料就不单是扣工资那么容易了，最好别再用你那些不怎么样的手段试探我的底线，时间一到我就收工去机场。”Mark被Dustin磨磨蹭蹭的行动搞得非常不满，他现在如果不是那么担心去机场接Peter的时候会堵车，或者是Peter下飞机没见到他会不安，再或者是机场发生了劫持事件等等的“Peter问题”，他说不定会为自己的耐心感到自豪。

　　“哦，又开始了，暴君的‘Peter焦虑症’！”Sean觉得自己的耳朵嗡嗡响，他翻了个白眼从门口闪进来，“赶紧干活，马上，Moskovitz！”

　　“好的。”Dustin终于不再废话了。

　　而Chris真不想知道Sean的破计划会造成什么后果，他非常想退出剧本，但是很显然他早就不能了。

 

**Phoenix，迪拜，机场**

　　“Wardo，你每次出差回去都必须要见到你丈夫吗？而且为什么你一出差就像得了强迫症一样每天都要寄一张明信片？你确定你知道咱们会比你这最后一张明信片先回去吧？”Christy在和Eduardo交往的时候可没得到过几次这样的待遇！别问她为什么过了这么多年依旧会感到不平衡，那个Dann...不！是Mark！她从最开始见到他就觉得不能忍！

　　“因为我一直都这么做？”Eduardo把视线从手机上移开，倍感困惑的反问了一句。

　　“他们去进行婚姻咨询的原因是Wardo问心有愧。”Gwen咽下了她刚才塞得满满一嘴的汉堡后说，当然，她估计那个Zuckerberg也是这种心态，“又不是真的出现情感危机。这个真是太好吃了！我回去一定要跟Tyler炫耀！”

　　“不，你不会，他有人质。”Cameron皱了下眉，有点儿同情的看着Stacy小姐，“他会一直抢你的可可。”

　　“卑鄙的家伙！”Gwen发出了特别不快的声音。

　　“往这看。”Cameron举起手机。

　　Gwen抬起头，还不明白怎么回事儿呢就被拍了张照片。

　　“我弟弟可没有我的把柄。”Cameron相比Tyler算得上正直，但也就能和他弟弟比比。

　　Christy马上就用一脸“真的？你们真要这么干？咱们还有个秘密计划呢你们就不担心吗？”的表情看着那两个人。

　　为什么要担心？Facebook的那个Sean Parker不就是一直从咱们这撬走订单和新人的那位吗？Cameron挑了下眉看着对着他和Gwen露出不可思议脸的Christy。

　　而且有Marylin在能有什么乱子出来。Gwen做了个鬼脸耸了耸肩。

　　“能把你们之间这种奇怪的暗号解释下吗？我觉得自己就像在看彩色默片，而且显然我看不懂剧情。”Eduardo拿起他的冰镇西瓜汁喝了一口，他明显的感受到了刚才有一段无声的对话，他觉得他有点儿不太想知道他们在传递着什么消息。

　　“你想离婚吗Wardo？”Christy转过脑袋，她用那种谈判用的超级严肃并且气场全开的神态，以陈述的语调问咬着吸管的Eduardo。

　　“不想。而且我们就只是有点儿小麻烦，我会克服的。”Eduardo觉得Christy又来了，为什么她和Danny就一直看对方不顺眼呢！

　　“你都快要用呼吸袋了，Wardo。”Gwen可不会手下留情，她一向乘胜追击。

　　“我说了我不想离开Danny！”Eduardo几乎都要开始生气了。

　　“冷静点儿，Wardo，姑娘们只是关心你。”Cameron及时出来圆场。他可没像她们那样，他一开始就觉得Facebook那边儿提出的方案不错。

　　好吧，执行。Christy撇了下嘴角，她觉得那个方案糟透了。

　　同意。Gwen又咬了一口汉堡，露出一脸“随便了”的表情。

　　“能别这么说话吗你们？”Eduardo觉得他又被无视了。

　　“Atlas。”两个姑娘异口同声的说，而Cameron完全不想掺和进去，所以他决定把刚才的照片发给他弟弟。

　　“哦，拜托！”Eduardo头痛地扶住自己的额头，他的同事为什么都这样！

　　


	11. You Can Be My Baby（番外）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是一段小插曲

　　Sean是被Mark从Napster翘到Facebook的，额，或许说是被检回来的更恰当，毕竟他那时候可是背着追杀令呢。反正这些在一开始对Dustin来说怎么样都无所谓，虽然那么说让他显得有点儿不想干了的意思，不过那时候Sean是他的偶像。  
　　Dustin可没在抱怨Mark什么，他发誓，他敢说如果他不在Facebook干活，他的偶像说不定就是Mark，Phoenix那边一直藏猫猫藏得挺好他就不费心去考虑了。但是偶像这种东西可能就是代表：你最好不去接触，特别是当你的偶像是大名鼎鼎的Sean Parker的时候。  
　　不同于Mark那种工作狂型天才，Sean是那种放荡型天才，除了工作的点子，他基本可以用他天赐的本事搞砸一切。这个落差就像你以为你见到了女神，结果没想到她是个泼妇这样的。  
　　所以Dustin对Sean的幻想不到两周就破灭了，而且Dustin再也不想和Sean一起去完成订单。  
　　首先，Sean的视力真的不适合出外勤。他是个高度近视这件事，在他和Dustin第一次出处理订单的时候，他完全一丁点儿告诉Dustin的意思都没有，直到Sean在趁乱逃跑的时候完全找不到他们的车的时候他才发现，这还多亏了那家伙的隐形眼镜掉了然后还没带备用的眼镜。  
　　其次，Dustin觉得Sean是个神经病，他对21岁以下的未成年们没有抵抗力。Sean在任务里状况率最高的关键词就是“21岁以下未成年”，跟那个比，什么爽约，迟到，不接电话不回短信装死什么的，简直算得上是可爱的了。  
　　但是，最重要的是，Dustin觉得Sean对他自己过敏性哮喘的那种称得上是放任自流的态度，令他现在选择困难——他是直接掉头回家继续睡觉让Sean被他自己的哮喘搞死呢？还是大发慈悲的冲着Sean的脑门来一枪以除后患呢？  
　　“操他妈的Sean Parker！”Dustin一般不怎么会生气，他原来甚至比Billy还好脾气，他是一个人畜无害的杀手。  
　　他觉得这个重担完全就是有预谋的落在他身上的。Mark在把Sean弄进来后，过了一年多就开始恋爱了，但即使他没忙着和他现在的丈夫卿卿我我的时候，他也总是把这个麻烦推出去，Chris在Mark结婚后不到一年也结婚了，Erica有一个一直交往的对象，Billy已经跟酒精结婚了，而Dustin Moskovitz直接就变成了最佳人选。他在Mark结婚后就成了Sean的唯一快播键，原来还得经过转接呢。  
　　他在五分钟前接到了Sean的求助电话，透过电话他都能看到Sean快把自己挠出血，掐着嗓子喘不上气的样子，那种气管不正常的变窄让Sean在电话里听起来变得好像空气都能噎死他，从他把电话掉在地上只剩下呼吸声的情况来看，Dustin就知道这次Sean发作的有多严重了。  
　　幸好现在是半夜，一路上也没什么卡车什么冲出来把他撞飞，超速罚单什么的简直不值一提。  
　　他把车开到了Sean住的公寓的草坪上才停下，在他抓着装着药纸袋还没来得及下车的时候，又来了一个电话。  
　　“喂？”Dustin有点不耐烦的接起电话，抓着纸袋下车关上车门往公寓大门跑。  
　　“紧急的特别订单，马上来办公室。”是Chris，他的声音里也带着不耐烦不过还夹杂着一些倦意，“能找到Sean吗？他电话打不通。”  
　　“哮喘。他非得去吗？”Dustin摁了几下电梯的按钮，但是下来的太慢了，他索性就跑向楼梯间。  
　　“把他带过来，尽快。”Chris的声音严肃的不容置疑。  
　　“知道了。”然后Dustin挂断了电话冲向Sean家的十一楼。  
　　他把Sean家房门打开的时候里面简直就是不出他所料的比他家还乱七八糟的场面。  
　　门口那束散一地的花 ** _1_** 真是太他妈的好了！然后有只小猫 ** _2_** 从沙发的垫子上不知道窜到哪儿去了。你真是干的太他妈的好了！Sean Parker！  
　　“Sean！Sean！”Dustin焦急地大喊着在客厅查看着。  
　　然后有一个声响从卧室传出来，Dustin马上就往哪里跑去。Sean倒在地上，他的脸色有点儿发紫，张开嘴尽可能的呼吸着，还有因为窒息感而产生的泪水，身体还有些痉挛。  
　　Dustin扯开袋子，拿出哮喘喷雾，抬起Sean的脑袋，对着他的口腔喷了两下。  
　　Sean抓着Dustin系错了扣子的衬衫就像要把它抓破似的。Dustin用拇指把糊着Sean眼睛的泪水擦掉，安抚性的摩擦了两下他的颧骨。  
　　“马上你就会好的，我去拿水。”他要把Sean抓着他衬衫的手拽下来，但是Sean没有松手，“我不会走的，Sean，你得把药吃了。”  
　　他们俩是最晚到办公室的，从狼狈程度看，他俩也许可以并列第二，第一是Erica。大家对他俩这个状态看起来已经习以为常了。  
　　Dustin架着Sean往他的同事聚集在一起的那地方走过去。  
　　“这次单子的目标是谁？”Sean说完用毯子捂住嘴剧烈的咳嗽了几下。  
　　“闭嘴听着就行Sean Parker，你个白痴。”Dustin没好气说。  
　　“谢谢关心，Dustina。”Sean可不是那么轻易放弃挑衅的人。  
　　“是Mark和他丈夫，你俩可以消停了吗。”Chris就像会随时掏出一把枪来那样威胁他俩，不过奏效的应该是他的前半句话。

 

END.　　  
 ** _1,2中的花粉和猫毛都可以是过敏源_**


	12. Chapter 12

　　 **以下大致的情节是按照Sean Parker大人的剧本发展，他本人承认是故意把该剧本写的像一桶纯正无添加的狗血，如有观看意愿，还请三思。**

　　

**“J. Daniel Atlas” &“Peter Parker”**

　　Atlas和Parker先生是他们这个社区公认的模范夫夫，但是大概是由于二人工作的原因，他们基本不怎么参加社区里举办的一些活动，与往次一样，他们没参加上次他们社区的野餐会，但是二人出差回来的时候还是碰上个新活动——他们邻居家孩子的生日聚会。

　　“我不想去。”Atlas听完他丈夫告诉他的消息，毫不犹豫的表达了自己的想法。他摆弄了一会儿自己的领带，但还是决定...

　　“帮我一下，亲爱的。”他从衣帽间探出头，对站在门边穿着浴袍喝着咖啡的Parker先生说。

　　Parker先生有点儿无奈的看着他丈夫，但他还是向他丈夫走过去，然后把咖啡放在了隔板上：“我也不明白为什么他们一年到头总有弄不完的活动，但这次可能得去一次，咱们好久没参加社区的活动了，总是不去不太好。”

　　Parker先生帮他的丈夫系了个埃尔德雷奇结，任由他丈夫在他的浴袍上动手动脚，但是他还是说了句：“Danny，我身上还有水呢。”

　　“我不想去。”Atlas先生撇了撇嘴，那样子又嫌弃又不情愿，他等他丈夫给他打完领带就把脑袋伸过去咬了一口那还散发着水汽的脖子。

　　“不许跟我说第三遍，你知道我没办法拒绝你。”Parker先生在被咬的一瞬间有一点颤抖，不过等他丈夫开始舔他的脖子的时候，他就笑着一下推开了他丈夫。

　　“我不想给他们表演魔术。”因为实际上是Mark Zuckerberg的Atlas先生，只给他丈夫表演过魔术，并且其中很大一部分就是为他丈夫设计的。他低头看了看他丈夫给他系的领带撇了撇嘴，“看起来挺麻烦的。”

　　“因为我想炫耀。”Parker先生露出了一个有点儿得意的笑容，他低头啄吻他丈夫不高兴的嘴唇，“你恐怕得快点儿，Merritt、Jack、Henley，他们一人打了一个电话过来。不对，Merritt打了两个！”

　　“他们就是想骚扰你，我会让他们在下次演出的时候吃点儿苦头的。”Atlas先生用额头抵着他丈夫的额头，你绝对要相信他现在这种充满人性的笑容，在他丈夫以外的人身上展现的次数可能用一只手就能数过来。他用手指弹了弹他丈夫潮湿的发尾，“我可以让我的鸽子在你的头发上安个巢。”

　　“难道你想把我变成帽子吗？大魔术师？”Parker先生凑向他丈夫的薄唇，说完就吻了上去。

 

**Phoenix，同一时间**

　　“Cameron，我觉得咱们安的摄像头的位置没有Facebook那边的好。”Tyler不单对自己正在干的这件应该属于偷窥范围内的事情没有丝毫愧疚与羞耻感——怎么说其中一个也是他同事——他居然还挑剔起了他们的微型监控摄像头的角度问题。

　　“Tyler Winklevoss，我要当着你的面烧掉你所有的划艇比赛录像！”Gwen在茶水间又爆发了，她举起她那罐空了的可可粉罐子，瞄准了Tyler那个愚蠢的脑袋，“去买罐该死的你自己的可可粉去！”

　　“不，别那样，Gwen，我也要看呢，我们俩共享一份收藏。”Cameron吃着他的外卖宫保鸡丁，歪向远离他弟弟的一边以免受到波及，“这是让你监视，又不是色情录像带！”

　　Tyler也歪向了一边，但Gwen就知道他会这么做，所以Stacy小姐命中了。“他们俩在一起就没一天不这么腻腻歪歪的，他们这个婚姻危机的原因已经让我觉得那是个烂俗喜剧了！”

　　“不从你的罐子里弄出来我就没有喝的冲动。”Tyler揉了揉自己的后脑勺，以胜利者姿态展示出那个可可被喝得一干二净的马克杯。“不过我赞同你，不让Christy做前期监视工作非常正确，她肯定会打破那个剧本然后搞出个Lee氏惊悚片。”

　　“这你得感谢真‘Parker’先生的花言巧语，我觉得那家伙应该去传教。”Cameron把一边的耳机拔下来，用颇为正经的表情说，“另外我觉得我再也不想大早上边看这个边吃宫保鸡丁了！”

　　“是我的错觉还是怎么的，我怎么觉得他们又要回到床上去了？！”Gwen眯着眼睛皱着眉头盯着他们的监视器传回来的画面，“让开，傻大个！扶手这边是我的。”

　　“这上头又没有你的签名。”但Tyler还是让开，挪到了中间的那个坐垫，“我以后能用这个吐槽Wardo吗？”

　　“不，你不能。”Gwen咬着她的草莓奶昔纸杯的边缘恶狠狠地回答，顺便瞪了Tyler一眼。

　　“我真庆幸我是另一半受精卵。他们俩都来干掉你的话我绝对不会认识你。”Cameron把宫保鸡丁放回桌子上，打算在桌子上的外卖盒子里看看还有什么其他吃的。

　　“咱们俩长得一模一样，你不认识我太难了。”Tyler弯下腰在沙发底下开始掏着什么。

　　“我还以为就Wardo喜欢扮演鸵鸟。”Gwen甩下她的鞋子，把腿放到沙发上，窝在她的扶手角落里。

　　“你的牛奶可可和拿破仑，你的牛肉粥和蘑菇牛肉堡。”Tyler从沙发底下掏出了两个纸袋往两边分别递过去，“我真是个贴心的小天使，你们可真忍心。”

　　“别想用这个就让我忘了可可粉的事儿！”Gwen忍住雀跃的表情抢过Tyler手里的袋子。

　　“有芥末酱吗？”Cameron问他弟弟。

　　“超多。”Tyler特别不能理解的回答。“为什么你会喜欢那种东西!”

　　“你为什么不喜欢！”Cameron打开包装纸大口的嚼了起来。

　　“赶紧干活别斗嘴！”Gwen冲双胞胎低吼。

 

**Facebook，同一时间**

　　“这他妈的有什么可担心的，这两个家伙都一副没了对方就会死的样子。”Chris最近一直处于睡眠不足的状态，而且因为加班他已经好久没和他的Sean好好地过个轻松自在的假期了，“Sean，你刚才真的打电话了么？”

　　“我再打一个Mark都能把我拖出去游街示众了，他丈夫说不定会把我五马分尸。”Sean模糊不清地回答着，他掂着自己的手机从更衣室走出来，刚才吹破的泡泡糖还糊在他的嘴周围，“他们俩个到底因为什么都觉得我会把他们丈夫抢跑？！”

　　“我都记不清你干过多少次这种事儿了，Sean。”Dustin都懒得冲着Sean翻白眼，另一个原因是他正在打僵尸——是个游戏而已。“Chris Hughes先生，请问你觉得心酸吗？”

　　“不，我只是在想我还得瞎多久。”Chris从纸袋里拿出一个刚出炉没多久的黑糖麻薯可颂咬了一口，“这个在哪儿买的？”

　　“Sean Parker工坊？”Sean用一个看似疑问实则肯定的句子回答了，“不用赞美，我知道自己是多么的魅力非凡。”

　　“你要能像你的面包一样安静多好。哦！我觉得这是色情片的开场！我觉得比秀恩爱我和Sean输定了。”Chris大师开始预测接下来的场景，但是他真的不想在大早上看到他同事和他同事的丈夫的发情期。

　　“快感谢我，Chris，我抢救了这袋可颂。”Dustin欢呼着扔开了他的手柄，“我进门的时候他正无意识地要把这盘也给倒进满是脏盘子的水槽里。”

　　“我怎么一点儿也不好奇你那么早去找Sean大师。”Chris从桌子上拿起了他的胚芽乳喝了一口，“你怎么不做布朗宁？”

　　“因为我的大麻没了。”Sean陈述着实事，接着他又准备吹个泡泡，“Mark那是在笑吗？！他居然会笑！”

　　“我也以为他的程序里没这个呢！”Dustin嘴里那一口激浪差点儿从鼻子呛出来，“他们那个婚姻咨询师肯定是个盲人。”

　　“多么敬业的人！这单子完事儿之后我一定去要一张名片。”Chris觉得自己的耳朵也快要聋了。

　　“你家Sean发现这个名片得多伤心。”Dustin从口袋里掏出一袋有点儿化了的小熊软糖开始吃。

　　“给我一个可乐的。”Sean抓起Chris的手，喝了一口胚芽乳。

　　Chris用了一个大概是“别惹麻烦，Sean”的眼神示意他们的Parker先生。

　　“他们马上就要开战了。Phoenix的实习生最好靠谱点儿。”Sean完全没在意那个眼神，他现在倒是比较期待他的剧本赶快上演。

　　“他们再结婚我就剪完加个评论音轨送过去。”Sean嘛，只是想看好戏。


	13. Chapter 13

**Phoenix 实习生部门**

　　如果说Divya Narendra一开始的还有点儿洋洋得意，那他现在可真是一点儿都高兴不起来——他以为自己本来是去捕猎的，结果上头告诉他，他只是个饵料。  
　　别问Divya为什么要进入到这个倒霉行当，这跟他的专业完全不对口，跟兴趣倒是有一些挂钩——他一开始以为Phoenix只是个游戏公司而已，结果后来他发现他们的招聘条件里的其中那条射击命中率高是玩儿真的那种的时候他已经实习三个月了，并且他发觉自己退出的唯一办法就是被自己的实习生同事当练手的道具干掉。  
　　所幸的是，他的适应能力良好，当他把捕猎这种事转化为提升业绩指数这种事的时候，他就不再有开第一枪那个时候的那种恐慌感了。抱歉，他真的没多余的良心用来悲天悯人。  
　　这次的任务里他虽然就是个饵料，但是他也不能多嘴什么的，虽然目标的其中之一称得上是他的老板，或者说是老板的儿子更为恰当。他可不觉得暗杀他的上司是什么好主意，特别是当他的上司以及他上司的丈夫还是他们业内top10里的人物，但是当下达命令的是他们中的其他人的时候，作为一届小小的实习生的Divya觉得自己大概没什么能回绝的余地了。

 

**Phoenix 高层部门**

　　Marylin最近经常用各种问题不大的小任务让Eduardo忙起来，怎么说私底下大量订购武器这种事情被知道了，不单那个计划会泡汤，还会让很多人的职业生涯和生命安全遭受威胁，她可不想被处决。  
　　有Saverin夫人的帮忙使得事情变得容易了许多，怎么说这也是工厂直销。虽说他们也管老板叫“爸爸”，不过其实老Saverin就Eduardo这一个儿子，他们其他人应该算在养子或者教子之类范畴，而且最令她费解的是他们老板还真忍心把自己亲儿子扔进这个行当，Saverin夫人和老Saverin先生离婚估计跟Wardo也有些的关系。  
　　“Christy，能告诉我你订购火箭筒打算干什么吗？”Marylin丝毫不怀疑答案跟她猜想的会一模一样，Christy在有关Wardo的事情上总是能冲动的好像青春期的暴躁少女，一般人哪会干出火烧房子那种事儿，那段时期他们一度怀疑她是不是有纵火狂倾向。  
　　“绝境重生那一幕的时候会派上用场的。”Christy用了一种颇为委婉的说法来掩盖她的真实目的，单从电话里听到的惨叫声来看Marylin就知道他们的好姑娘完全不需要那东西。  
　　“亲爱的，咱们这次的目的是尽量没有人员伤亡，我明白你是想趁机干掉Zuckerberg。”Marylin毫不犹豫的把列好的订单中的火箭筒删掉了，然后一秒都没停顿的挂掉了电话。  
　　Marylin就知道订单发出的前一刻她也得再看一遍以免出了什么岔子，她信任她的队友的工作能力，但对于其他方面她不予置评，而且她猜Facebook那边的情况肯定不比他们这边的少。  
　　“不管你是哪个Winklevoss，给我列出三条你能用得上M500的理由，我估计的沙漠之鹰看起来还真是小瞧你们了是吗？”这双胞胎以为Facebook是动物园么在订单上加上了能干掉大象的手枪，不管这是在质疑她的工作态度还是在挑衅她的专业水平，她觉得她现在真是有充分的理由把他们流放到草原上去感受下自然之美，当然是什么东西都不留给他们那种。  
　　“Cameron在狙击平台，所以我现在大概比较闲，鉴于我正准备跳楼，所以还是快点儿解释。”  
　　“Tyler，六点钟方向。我觉得从某种意义上讲，咱们的确像是去狩猎。”  
　　为什么要跟双胞胎废话，直接删除不是更加明智的决定么。Marylin现在可一点儿不想纠结当初出的择业和就业问题，她敢说实习生部门那些倒霉蛋儿至少有百分之七十是因为他们公司那则稀里糊涂的招聘广告才误入歧途的。“M500驳回。”  
　　“那起码给我们沙漠之鹰，Mary，你知道游戏里怎么可能少的了这么重要的武器。”在一声玻璃粉碎的声音飘过之后，Tyler决定退而求其次，不过兴许他早提点不那么贪心的要求他就能搞到了。所以他得到的回复就是电话的忙音。  
　　“Gwen亲爱的，真Peter Parker想要搞到这些装备就从他们公司跳槽过来，咱们这里不负责救济。”Marylin给Gwen留言道。不过如果他真过来Marylin说不定会让他干一辈子实习生，鉴于她现在心情很不好并且她烦透了Peter Parker这个该死的名字。

 

**Facebook**

　　当你的老板成天就知道秀恩爱的时候，作为员工应该过的还是挺幸福的，因为老板就顾着恩爱了就没空理他们了，大概...  
　　不幸的是，他们的老板现在陷入了他本人以及他的丈夫造成婚姻危机，使得他们的日子变得艰难了起来，这种情况对Hughes先生的影响尤为严重，他觉得自己根本就是在管理动物园或者幼儿园之类的地方，而不是见鬼的杀手集团的高层部门。  
　　“Billy，能从酒吧滚回来么，我知道你肯定早就搞定目标了，而且我已经定位到你了，你根本不在港口那。”Chris其实根本没定位，他不用卫星帮忙就知道那家伙肯定在五条街外的某个酒吧里看球赛。  
　　“不，Hughes大人，其实我是在某个戒酒互助小组，我的组员充满了爱与包容。”  
　　说真的，能再不靠谱点儿么，他都能听到球赛解说的声音。Chris都懒得去戳破那不靠谱的谎话。  
　　“赶快滚回来，否则我让你以后连一夜情都搞不到。”Chris才不具备爱与包容，他现在想干掉所有惹过他的家伙。  
　　不过他才一抬眼就看到了更加令他心烦的一幕。  
　　“把那盒该死的混合坚果放回去Sean Parker，我不想再看到神经过敏的Dustin在这么短的时间里再一次出现在我面前。”Chris挂掉了打给Billy的电话冲翻找着零食的Sean吼。  
　　“我连包装都没打开呢亲爱的！”但是鬼都能看出来他就是想把那一整罐都塞进肚子里，Sean他就是有这么糟糕的嗜好。  
　　“我现在就可以给你打包沉进海沟里，Sean，我一点儿都不想犹豫。”Chris觉得他马上就可以动手，都不需要给他那么一丁点儿的准备时间。“Dustin呢？”  
　　“毫无廉耻的在蹭饭，等他吃完他才肯开工。”Dustin的目标在一个晚宴上出现。“Erica应该是去逛街了，她睡够了之后就扬言要买空整条街。”  
　　“无麸质面包在微波炉旁边的架子的第二层，其他的除了水你什么都不许碰。”Chris决定缩进蛋椅里抱着抱枕平复下愤怒的心情，即便他已经在脑子里模拟出他的队友们的一百万种死法了。


	14. Chapter 14

**家，Mark Zuckerberg**

　　云层乌黑，时不时传来一阵隆隆的声响，似乎预示着一场暴风雨的到来。还不到早晨五点，Mark就已经很确定他今天也不想提前去上班。不知道从什么时候开始他的观念已经从“在家呆着也没什么意思不如去上班”，转变为“办公室里又没有Peter干嘛提早去上班”了。

　　通常来说，他并不是喜欢赖床的那种人。在他没结婚以前，或者说是没认识他丈夫以前，他甚至都不需要闹钟来提醒他几点了。他那种被称作“工作狂”的生物钟早已被他报废。并不是说Mark不想去上班或者不愿工作什么的，他就是不想离开他丈夫，仅此而已。

　　Peter这些天的工作很多，据他说并不是多大的问题，没有什么好担心的。但是Mark觉得他看起来很累，也许Peter不单单是因为工作才感到疲惫，也许跟他们的婚姻咨询也有关系。他有时候会想，自己是不是应该不再对他隐瞒下去了，可能那样会让他们彼此更好过一些，但是他不想让他知道，他真的害怕他的丈夫会离他而去。

　　Mark早上醒得还是和原来一样的早，但是他现在喜欢紧紧地搂着他丈夫在床上躺着。那种由肌肤之间的亲密接触带给他的满足感让他获得一种幸福的充满成就感的愉悦。他喜欢在Peter熟睡的时候轻轻地吻他，他可以不厌其烦地吻遍他丈夫，直到他丈夫被他的动作给弄醒。

　　但是今天早上他没有那么干，他只是搂着他嗅闻着他，虽然那种让他想要小小地舔一口的冲动数度涌出，但他并没有让它付诸于行动。Mark觉得他也就是和他丈夫在一起的时候才这么满怀爱意，这种强烈的对比让他明白了，为什么他的同事们总是用机械化倾向的词语来给他起绰号，原来他可没这种自觉。

　　即使Dustin不用舞台剧演员那样的、激动而愤恨的声音在他耳边嚷嚷，他也知道自己当初的谎话必然会造成现在的后果。即便他是为了保护他，他仍然对Peter充满了愧疚感，他也不喜欢Peter知道的是Daniel而不是Mark。

　　其实比起这种独栋的房子，Mark更喜欢公寓，没有院子之类的什么，但是他可以不用面对那些糟心的社区邻居以及社区活动，即使要批评他有交流障碍或者其他的什么心理问题，Mark就是那种比起和某人交流更乐于干掉某人的家伙，大部分人类对他来说，存在的意义还赶不上不存在的意义。

　　不过Peter喜欢住这儿，那么他也喜欢。但是他不喜欢下午下班要去参加某个管他叫什么的小屁孩儿的生日聚会，他们最好老实点儿。

 

**家，Eduardo Saverin**

　　他当然能看出Danny最近焦虑的症状好像变得有些严重，就算他丈夫再怎么被人说面瘫那也是他丈夫，他有什么理由看不出来呢！他觉得也许和他们最近筹划的表演有点儿关系。虽然他和一个魔术师结婚了，可拜他的工作所赐，他还真没什么机会好好地了解他丈夫工作的魅力，Danny为他表演的那些魔术简直棒极了！Eduardo还学了一些，他还记得他学的第一个魔术是个和数学有关的扑克小把戏[1]。

　　Danny的焦虑从他早上窒息般的搂抱中表露无疑——雷声那么响Eduardo怎么可能不醒!他只是很困，想接着睡下去。他一点儿不担心Danny会捅他一刀或者冲他脑袋上来一枪什么的，没有任何地方比呆在他丈夫身边更让他安心的。他那时迷迷糊糊的，只能用紧贴他丈夫的方式来表达他的安慰。

　　他想说他很抱歉，他不是故意的。但事实就是，他的确是故意的，哪有比谎言来得更加钝痛的武器呢！

　　这几天就连夏威夷的咖啡豆也不怎么能让他开心起来了，Danny大概也是一样的。他们也许是抱有同样的心情——担心，但他们担心的事大概是不同的。Eduardo猜Danny一直在担心他，他丈夫总是有各种各样的担心，哪怕事情会发生在他身上的概率微乎其微。Danny从来没有把他的担心说出来过，但从细枝末节上完全能看出来。

　　他明白自己根本没有让他丈夫担心的必要，但是他仍不想把真相说出来。Eduardo非常清楚他的自私会带来怎样的灾难性后果，他只是不想面对罢了。

　　今天他没接任何订单，虽然原因之一是晚上小孩子的生日聚会，但真正的原因是他打算为他们的结婚纪念日准备点儿什么。Eduardo本人在喜好方面倒是没什么特别的偏向，只要是来自他丈夫的，大部分都会使他高兴。虽然Danny有时候会不怎么顾及他的感受独断专行，但这并不影响他的感情，最多只是会令他气恼而已。

　　只是Danny喜欢抱抱，Eduardo总不能用个抱抱敷衍了事，他总是喜欢再送给他点儿实用的东西，比如带着GPS发射器的袖扣。但是那些东西都没发挥上什么用途，Danny喜欢把Eduardo送的礼物都收藏起来，他就差在客厅里放个展示柜炫耀这些礼物了。这让希望它们能派上点儿实际用处的Eduardo既高兴又气恼。

　　

[1] 这个梗来自伦敦大学玛丽女王学院公开课《数学与魔术》。

　　


	15. Chapter 15

**去往Facebook的路上，生日派对后**

　　就事实而言，天气从来不会跟着人的情绪的变化而变化——比如说某人一哭天就下雨，某人一高兴就艳阳高照——那太不靠谱了。就好比今天这个月明星稀、微风拂面的可爱夜晚，就是对被打乱了原计划的Mark的一种温柔的讽刺，让他那一肚子火无处发泄。

　　这不是他本来的计划。今天预定的正常行动路线应该是：下班回家找Peter→参加一个该死的糟心派对→回家滚床单，而不是把最后那一项替换成“加班”！他明明是老板，为什么要回去加那个该死的班！并且最令他气愤的是他居然反驳不了他的队友！

　　“如果你破产了该怎么保护Peter?”

　　他是从哪儿找来Sean Parker这么一个一针见血的嘴炮的！

　　这使得他不得不再次跟他丈夫撒谎，内容可以概括为“Peter亲爱的，我今晚又得加班，并且这绝对是Merritt的错！”

　　Sean Parker先生从某种意义上被称作“黑锅王”也不为过。Mark这个一开始是报复性的行为，在漫长的谎言累积过程中上升到了习惯性行为。他深知Sean那些恶劣的行径，为了避免当时还是他未婚夫的Peter被他的“创意总监”抢跑，他毫不留情地对他丈夫散布着Sean的不良形象。当然，Mark说的关于“Merritt”的那些坏话绝大部分还是能找到可靠依据的，特别是在怀疑Sean可能不知道什么时候把Dustin睡了这件事上，他深信不疑。这意味着什么？他得随时提防着Sean跳槽，因为他有可能得发出去两张通缉令。

　　而那俩位当事人都否认这一猜想。他们当Mark的眼睛是瞎的吗！他不反对办公室恋情，只要别跟Sean扯上关系，因为他对“Napster事件”一清二楚。

　　令他感到高兴的是，这种蓄意营造出来的敌意产生了良好的效果。唯一令他不悦的是Sean的电话成了变本加厉的折磨——对，就是对Mark那少得可怜的良心的折磨。当然没Sean什么事儿，是对Peter的。

　　他们家的的安保系统他昨天下班才检查过应该没什么问题，电路系统今年年初检查过并且做过了整修。Peter今天应该不会在厨房靠近除了水壶和冰箱以外的东西了，所以应该不会有被割伤或烫伤、或者更糟糕的事件。所有的尖锐边缘都安上了保护套，房屋结构也没有被动物昆虫破坏的迹象，枪的位置也很安全。只要他丈夫不出门，在他回去之前应该就没什么可担心的了，大概吧...

　　所以Mark放慢了车速，拨通了家里的电话。在响过了三声还没有人接的时候他就开始有折返的念头了，他暗自决定如果第五声还没接通他就必须要回家去看看。好在第四声的时候电话总算被接通了。

　　“喂？”Peter听起来有些喘，而且语气也不怎么好，Mark猜测他可能是打扰到他的丈夫了。

　　“嘿，亲爱的，我有点儿担心你，我想我大概...”Mark把车速放得更慢了。

　　“亲爱的，我没事，一切都好，我在洗澡，而且，去工作，你的团队需要你。”

　　他应该多买几个防滑垫放浴室里，不，他应该在浴室安个壁挂无绳电话。

　　“Danny，我很好，只要你没打断我的话，什么事情都没有，如果再接着说下去我大概也就是得个小感冒罢了。”

　　“额，好吧，你真的确定你不需要我回去？”

　　“完全确定，我相信自己是个成年人了。”

　　“哦那好吧，有事情记得告诉我，不论事大事小。”

　　“好好。”

　　“那么晚安亲爱的，我尽量早些赶回去。”

　　“你可以明早回来，疲劳驾驶不是什么好主意。如果你能处理完你们的危机就赶紧去睡个觉，我就更开心了。”

　　“我尽量。爱你。”

　　“也爱你。”

 

**家，生日派对后**

　　Eduardo可没在洗澡，虽然他本来想那么做来着。

　　派对那会儿他的手机就在他的口袋里震个不停，他粗略的看了一眼未接来电记录和短信，估摸出他今天晚上究竟要听到多大的坏消息。

　　然后等Danny的车开走了十分钟他才给他的同事们回电话。

　　“实习生？你们连一个该死的实习生都搞不定？！”Eduardo的语气不怎么好，他从去了那个派对就觉得很不爽，那帮该死的混蛋怎么敢一直要求他的Danny表演魔术！虽然最后的花束仍旧给了他，但这依然不能平息Eduardo对他邻居的怒火，他们怎么敢！

　　“不，我没在发脾气。Facebook的间谍？”Eduardo对Facebook这个劲敌从来没有好感，他们简直就是行业内的强盗！因此相对的，Phoenix对Facebook也一直毫不留情。从另一个角度讲，这种充满敌意的竞争关系为两个公司带来了业内寡头的垄断地位，而且意外地保持了两个公司间的平衡。但是这次又是Facebook先越界一步，而且这步迈得有些大了。

　　“那菜鸟的资料给我。”虽然平常清理门户这种事情都是双胞胎来干——他们一起干活的效率确实非常高，但最主要的是他们喜欢猫捉老鼠这种恶趣味的游戏——但这次，简直称得上是嘲讽。

　　电话另一边的Gwen正讲到那个可恶的实习生是个如何贪得无厌的小偷的时候，他们家的电话响了。一定是Danny。

　　Eduardo想拿起子机的电话去接，结果他发现它不在充电座上，可能是昨晚被他们碰掉了，这一情况意味他得跑到楼下的客厅去接。他当机立断挂掉了Gwen的电话，三步并作两步跑向楼梯，然后从楼梯上翻了下去，顾不上震得又疼又麻的双腿，冲到了沙发旁，迅速地接起了放在小桌上电话。

　　他尽量调整着呼吸，用手揉着他的腿。Danny差点儿就要回来了，他丈夫只要电话响过五声没有接，不管他有没有事情他都一定会回来瞧一瞧，而且返回的途中还会不停地打他的手机确认他的平安。Eduardo其实非常享受他丈夫的关心，对此他从来没有别人所猜测的那样产生什么困扰。要是没有他那该死的自作自受的秘密的话，他觉得自己就是世界上最幸福的家伙，没有之一。当然，再把Merritt去掉就更完美了，那个巨型灯泡先生！


	16. Chapter 16

**餐馆，Phoenix 实习生部门**

　　他希望自己此时此刻能获得点儿有用的超能力什么的，他觉得快银的能力就挺符合他的需求，如果能有X教授的能力就最好不过了，或者死侍的话他也会满意的。

　　今天早些时候，年轻的实习生Divya已经用三种方式明确地交代了他的遗嘱，在此之前他只有一个视频遗嘱。就单单是在一个小时里，他就已经跟着标准时间对了不下十五次表，并且恨不得用装备库里所有东西把自己武装成一个坚不可摧的行动堡垒。他现在可真是想不出有什么能比他这样读着秒估计着自己的死期更为悲惨的事情了!没错，这件事比他当初选错了工作还惨，而且他觉得两者之间巨大的悲惨差距已经不具备可比性了。

　　在得到大家那种送终式的拥抱后，他更是享受到了一个葬礼式的欢送会。Divya从来没对他的公司抱有什么放他一马的期望，但他们就不能稍微那么仁慈一点儿直接把他崩了吗？Phoenix也许从来就没有让员工毫无压力死去的有效条款吧！这一严重缺点他甚至都不能去工会起诉，来以此获得一些赔偿或者安慰。

　　街角这家意大利风味餐馆的食物烂得大概能进全州的前五名。他穿得就像个没什么头脑的毒贩子，等着在这家破餐馆卖出点儿货，藏在他衣服下的那些行头让他看上去至少比原本胖了十公斤，他自带的两罐冰镇的姜汁啤酒早就被阳光加热成了煮青蛙的温水。而他在这狗屎餐馆里磨蹭了两个小时还不走的唯一原因，就是这里被选定为在这次计划中他被害的理想地点。

 

**餐馆附近Eduardo Saverin**

　　要掀掉Facebook那个狗窝，Eduardo当然会先去处理掉他们那个可恶的小间谍。那个可怜的不知好歹的小子干的唯一一件好事，就是让他在这周有了正当的借口不去婚姻咨询，但就单从那个小贼破坏了他和Danny的周年纪念这点上，在Eduardo这里就值不得一点儿同情了。他那有些多愁善感的心在这种时刻只存在“暴力宣泄”这个唯一选项，从任何角落缝隙都别想抠出丁点儿善心。

　　Eduardo跟他丈夫在一起的时候，他总是那个显得光鲜又有派头的好先生，不过他丈夫平时在衣着上可没什么讲究的——他有什么穿什么，没有就算裹着床单也能瞎溜达。Eduardo当然不会让他丈夫只裹着床单出门买菜或者修剪草坪什么的，所以他丈夫有整整一个五斗柜那么多的各式各样的柔软舒适的帽衫，满满一个四斗橱的牛仔裤之类的休闲裤子，更别提还有在衣帽间占三个抽屉的T恤。而那些正装，在没有演出的时候，Danny穿上它的次数微乎其微。

　　没有周年纪念就代表他又错过了Danny给他精心准备的小把戏，他又失去了一次尝试让他丈夫戴上他弄的那些特殊的“小饰物”的机会。他不能和他享受烛光晚餐，没有午夜场电影，性爱时光也完全泡汤。任何这些下订单和被通缉的永远都不能选个不那么“恰当”的日子给人找麻烦。要不是怕抹黑他们公司的口碑和收不到钱等一系列因素，Eduardo乐得连带雇主也给一并解决掉，一点儿都不嫌麻烦！

　　他昨晚留了一张字条在冰箱上后就出门了，出了那么混账的事儿他当然得去Phoenix做个周全些的准备。干掉一个实习生不存在任何问题，干掉一个间谍就更没什么好说的了。但当这威胁来自Facebook的时候，他就没有丝毫可以去怠慢的理由了，Eduardo一点不怀疑这一定又是那个他连张照片都没搞到过的Mark Zuckerberg和Sean Parker的计划。

　　Danny到了早上似乎也没有回家，在早上七点多的时候他收到了他丈夫的早安短信。混蛋Osbourne！这家伙的打岔能力真是好得和他该死的催眠术有个一拼！或许他现在应该理智些、冷静点儿，这次的大麻烦给解决好了，他以后应该就不会对他的工作恨得牙痒痒了，虽然他热爱它，但是他更爱他丈夫。

　　“Wardo？Wardo？能听清吗？”他的耳机里传来了Marylin的声音。尽管有些电流干扰的兹拉声，但是那并没有造成什么大影响。

　　“没问题。”他从瞄准镜里窥望对面的街角，他试着调整下角度，但他所在的位置还是看不到那个实习生的脸。

　　“我们入侵了街角那的摄像头，它和你的方向不太一样，但你可以用它辩认出你的目标。我现在就把画面传给你。”Marylin丝毫没有停顿地说着，Eduardo能听见她敲打键盘的声音，“你一会儿最好从消防梯下来，Gwen在那侧的巷子里接你。”

　　“她的脚踝怎么样了？”Eduardo可不希望他们这边的情况雪上加霜了，不过Gwen要是真的糟糕地弄成了脚踝骨折，他愿意替他们的好姑娘去纽约把她那个一会是男友一会是前男友的糟糕家伙给绑回来。

　　“她还行，除了可能又要胖上些斤数，这几天她甜食吃太多了。”Marylin话里有话。一般到了这种时期出现这种提醒，差不多就意味着Gwen可能比她平时要暴躁些。至于原因，Eduardo非常理解。

　　“那个餐馆有没有后门之类的？那家伙在里面待的时间可不短了。”

　　“没有，瞧你的手机，他还在那儿。”

　　在Eduardo的位置，只要那家伙迈出门一步，他就能让他枪管里的小宝贝卡进他的脑壳。

　　他瞭望餐馆的方向，觉得餐馆另一侧的街道上好像有什么——那辆SUV怎么看上去那么眼熟？Eduardo瞥了一眼餐馆的门，正好看到那家伙要往外走，他就没顾上那辆眼熟的车。这是个严重错误，他应该拿到一张黄牌来着。

　　在他毫不犹豫地扣动扳机，让那枚子弹射出去撞到餐馆的玻璃时，不单单他所面对的这侧的玻璃裂了——对，只是裂了，这破餐馆居然安的是防弹玻璃——另一侧的玻璃也随之裂成了网状。

　　Facebook。这是他第一个想到的词语。

　　暴露了。这是他第二个想到的事情。他把手机扔在地上踩碎，提起他的工具从有防火梯的那一侧逃跑。

　　那好像是他们家的车。这是他在看到他们盗用的那个监控摄像头拍出来的录像画面时意识到的事情。更令他难以置信的是，过了一会他在里面看到了他丈夫——J. Daniel Atlas，即使那不是一个正脸。


	17. Chapter 17

**Facebook，Mark Zuckerberg**

       他不热爱生活，但他爱他丈夫。  
　　对于Mark来说，这世上没有任何人或者事物的地位能高于他丈夫，没错，就算他妈妈也不行，哪怕Randi会为他这句话削掉他的脑袋他也毫不动摇。  
　　他曾经用在他遇到Peter之前，和Alice交往的那几个星期的感受，对比了下他和Peter交往了一个星期的感受，然后他得出了一个准确的结论——他没爱上过任何人直到他对Peter一见钟情。  
　　Peter应该是他心理上的初恋，毕竟Mark的第一个交往对象是在他青春痘爆发的年纪搞上的。他承认他那是时候的眼光真是差到可以——那个女人，姑且算是女人，整容整到好像笑一下，下一秒就会肌肉撕裂一样，更别提她比Mark大了十多岁而且她的生殖器改造手术还没做完。拜托请别嘲笑Mark这段不怎么样的成人生活第一课，原谅那个年少无知小鬼因为性冲动搞出的这么一段糟糕的历史吧，这都能称得上是心理创伤了。那个家伙没多久就被发现是个卧底——说真的这卧底实在太差劲了——然后她被Mark干掉了，新闻上的说法是瓦斯泄露造成的爆炸。  
　　虽说Mark早就没什么创伤了，但是他恨间谍卧底这一类的家伙，每次一出这种事情就代表着他的日子有好一阵子都不会安宁，更别提现在这个在他和Peter结婚纪念日的节骨眼上出的烂事儿。  
　　Phoenix的间谍？那个公司就是强盗！他们那个代号“海怪”的那个行动小队简直就是花椰菜脑子的白痴，那个小队讨人厌的程度不亚于他丈夫公司那对腻腻歪歪的双胞胎同事。他们整个公司都神秘兮兮的，虽然Mark佩服他们不留蛛丝马迹的的工作水准，但是效率，没有任何公司能和Facebook抗衡。FUCK OFF，PHOENIX!  
　　现在那个至今他只闻其名不见其人的Eduardo Saverin，在Mark的预备名单不单名列前茅，看在他这么诚心诚意不想让Mark好过的份上，他好心地决定把那没眼力的家伙的排名提到榜首，干掉他之后就吞并他的公司。  
　　“把人事部的家伙全都给我扔进绞肉机里去，他们那些可怜的智商不用这么‘虔诚’的贡献给Facebook，把他们送去当饲料说不定才能展现出点儿使用价值。”电梯门刚开了一条缝儿Mark就开始诅咒起了他的员工，如果你现在能看到他那张大理石脸扭曲成了什么样子你就会知道刚才的事儿多让他生气了。要在平时，除了他丈夫，任何人都几乎别想让Mark那比金刚钻还顽固的表情改变哪怕一度的位置。瞧瞧他现在，一只怒吼的老狒狒都比他显得和蔼可亲。  
　　“Sean，给我找出来用这个手机的傻逼是谁。”Mark从兜帽衫的口袋里掏出个他在那个街角的小破餐馆另一侧楼里找到的被踩碎的手机，他把它往Sean怀里扔去差点砸着他的鼻子。  
　　“Erica把那片的摄像头的录像全都黑一份出来。”他路过Erica那里，顺手拿走了Albright小姐那罐拉环还没打开的红牛喝了起来，边走还边试图用他自己的手腕摸出他放在裤子口袋里的手机。  
　　“Chris去给我订反坦克火箭筒和榴弹炮。”他把狙击枪的箱子扔给了Chris，用着大概正常人说话两三倍的速度指定他的采购项目。  
　　“Dustin去把Sean周围三米的违禁物品清理掉后去制定端掉Phoenix的方案。”他一口气喝完了饮料，让罐子从完美的抛物线准确的进了垃圾桶。  
　　令他感到欣慰的是今天他的同事居然没有一个人跟他找茬的，他从昨天傍晚开始就被这些破事儿搅得心烦气躁，刚才在伏击失败后唯一让他克制住没有追上去的理由就是他可不想因为面对面冲突错过了今天回家Peter一起吃晚餐，他一点儿都不想看到他不在家他丈夫就吃点儿牛奶麦圈了事。  
　　Mark摸索着自己的牛仔裤口袋，掏出了和他丈夫一样款式的手机打算给Peter打个电话，不过他刚把手机解锁，Sean就嚷了起来。  
　　“Marky？这有个地址，但找不到这个手机号码的主人。”  
　　Mark用牙齿咬着他自己的下嘴唇，满脸除之而后快的神情朝着Sean那走去。  
　　然后他明白了“坏事总是蜂拥而来”是什么意思。  
　　Sean的显示器上的地址他当然认识，他去过那幢大厦好几次——奥斯本大厦，并且他非常确定那个地址就是他丈夫的公司。


	18. Chapter 18

**家中，Eduardo Saverin**

　　秋天的夜晚总是要比夏天的时候凉上很多，更别说下过雨之后那又凉又湿的空气有时候更会让人连汗毛都竖起来。但这些都不是让Eduardo在下午三点就蜷缩在沙发上裹着毯子挖着大桶香草味冰淇淋哭着看他和“Danny”的结婚录像的原因。  
　　这真是是个悲哀的下午，即使是对业内top1的专业杀手而言。没错，Eduardo就是业内名副其实的首席，如果他丈夫真的是Facebook的人，更严重的猜，如果他是Mark Zuckerberg的话，Eduardo的能力足够让他自保甚至干掉对方。但是他不想，因为他爱他。  
　　他不知道他丈夫是怎么想的。他的大脑从没像那刻一样过，就像是他从一个让他永远都不想醒来的美梦中惊醒，却发现他其实一直身处在一间无处可逃的空白房间。他刚看到录像的时候的一瞬间就是去否定他丈夫是个杀手的这个可能性，等他稍微恢复了一些理智他就知道自己刚刚只不过是在自欺欺人——从来没什么巧合。  
　　每天开车回家熟悉道路今天却让他感觉好像自己在海上乘着一叶孤舟在波浪里颠簸，他的手心就像蛞蝓分泌着粘液一样被汗水浸的潮湿，他的泪腺就像彻底坏掉了一样要把他身体里的水分全部排干。他全身不住的颤抖着，就好像雷神将雷暴钉进了他的脊椎，与之相比他第一次射杀目标后的那种颤抖简直不值一提。  
　　他把车开进他们家车库的时候，Danny的车不在。Danny的车里只保留了前面的两个座位，他的SUV后面总是堆满了一堆道具箱子，Eduardo以前没怎么问起过这些事情，他从来不干涉他丈夫的工作。但是当今天他把车开进车库的时候，他居然在庆幸他丈夫不在。  
　　他像是要接近目标那样把自己家大概检查了一遍以确定他丈夫真的不在家，他不敢想象抵在他的额头上的枪是Danny的话他会怎样的丢盔弃甲。  
　　他好像踩着云朵在行走，稍有不慎就会从云端掉下摔个粉身碎骨。他摇摇晃晃的走进浴室，手指滑过领带碰到了他丈夫送给他的领带夹，他突然感觉到他的愤怒就好像巨龙的火焰一样要焚毁一切事物，最重要的是那火焰已经将他自己埋葬于火海，但那火焰却没办法烧掉他被背叛的绝望和被欺骗的悲伤，反而将他们越淬越硬，徒留他的爱在死灰中窒息而亡。  
　　温热的水从花洒中落下敲打在他的脸上，他任由它们在他的脸颊上冲撞、弹开、滑过，让它们带走眼泪留下的干涸的痕迹。  
　　他不知道他丈夫是因为什么潜伏在他身边这么久，也许他早就知道了Eduardo的身份，或许他从他的行程调查出他的计划。他不动声色的潜伏在他身边，让他因为他的爱而忘乎所以，直到像个白痴似的落入他的圈套再被他给执行死刑。一想到那些美好的时光可能只不过是为噩梦而做的铺垫，Eduardo甚至都觉得不如没有过这些日子更好。  
　　等他从浴室里出来的时候已经换上了一副毫无漏洞的面具，只有他自己才知道他的面具之下曾经存在过的那一阵脆弱的样子。  
　　Eduardo多么希望刚才在浴室里得到的温暖是来自于那个他还熟悉的Danny，但现实告诉他：你必须应战，为了你当初的谎话。

 

 **回家路上，Mark Zuckerberg**  
　　Eduardo Saverin。Mark讨厌这几个字母这么组合在一起，因为那代表着麻烦、障碍、死对头之类一听就没有什么好事儿的词语。  
　　Peter Parker。Mark最爱的字母组合，即便里面带着“Parker”那个单词也不要紧，因为它属于他那位比棉花糖可可还棒的丈夫。  
　　但是当这两个名字能画上等号的时候，Mark死机了。  
　　没有任何一个人敢质疑Mark对他丈夫的感情，当然了，因为他们连质疑的立足点都找不到。  
　　Mark是一个逻辑与理性至上的人，他力求精确高效的让自己的目的达成，他被讽刺为机器，他不喜欢肢体接触，一切的道德行为以自己的喜好来评判，面部神经大概一直处于冷冻状态，对人类缺乏应有感情，他有着等等许多能让人感到不快的地方。  
　　直到他丈夫出现在他的生命里，他是Mark的特例，他是Mark的奇迹，他也是Mark的唯一。  
　　谎言酿成的大错他当然见识过不少。他旁观着他接到的订单上的那些例子，那让他几乎无时无刻不被他自己的说出的那些谎话折磨着。  
　　他不知道该对此应该表达出什么，这件事简直就是在为他说过的话打他的脸，这对Mark是活生生地嘲讽，如果那不是他丈夫的话他会毫不犹豫的选择去干掉他。  
　　但那是他丈夫，他不可更改的唯一挚爱。他是唯一能让Mark变成人类的人，唯一能让Mark如此在乎的人，如果要让Mark相信有神存在，那他丈夫就是他唯一的主。  
　　他丈夫是否爱他，或者说是否爱过他。这个问题让他的心脏变成了好像嘀嗒作响的定时炸弹一样，他的车差点儿就被他开的冲出了防护栏，也许他真的有那么一瞬间那样想过。  
　　他该怎么面对可能用枪指着他脑袋的Peter，或者说是Eduardo Saverin 。  
　　一想到他可能从未拥有过他丈夫，Mark就被那种巨大的恐慌感淹没了，简直是要让他淹死在那些折磨人的想法之中。  
　　下班时刻缓慢的车流让他的焦虑被无限的延长，车子行进的速度简直就是按帧播放的电影。Mark毫无觉察的开始咬着他颤抖的手指，他的婚戒早在他开车回家前就被他重新戴上，他几乎是不停地在咬手指和亲吻他的婚戒的动作上切换。  
　　他从未想过有一天他会想逃避什么事情。如果他的丈夫真的从未爱过他，他会杀死他吗？如果他不能拥有他丈夫，他能舍得对他下手吗？如果这期一切都是他丈夫骗局，他会放走他吗？  
　　Mark什么都不知道。


	19. Chapter 19

**Phoenix**

　　今晚Gwen值班。她终于买到一罐好的可可粉并且把它藏到了她认为在办公室里最安全的地方，不过她的好心情也只能到此为止了。  
　　作为一名职业杀手，Gwen有着全办公室最狂野的飙车技巧，一辆车子被她开着，估计哪怕是在垂直墙面狂奔也不成问题。但要说起有什么情况能让她有些手忙脚乱，除了她的Peter Parker的经常性分手宣言，可能就只剩下Eduardo Saverin诡异的情感危机了。  
　　要挑战Mark·招人烦· Zuckerberg，别名J· Daniel· 就怕别人不知道我在秀恩爱·Atlas，最艰辛的地方就在于他可能真的就是扮猪吃老虎那种家伙的最佳代表，当然他们的Eduardo·近期是被离婚妄想症·Saverin也差不到哪儿去。  
　　要在以前的在任何情况下Gwen都不敢想象这种狗血的事情会发生在自己身边，两个人互相欺骗着过日子还能安安稳稳的过五年都没出什么岔子，并且持续释放着蜜月光波，要不是被他们俩的妈妈发现，Gwen敢向她以后的每一罐可可粉发誓，那两个家伙到死都不带吐出点关于他们自己背景的真话。  
　　事实上大家都有事情要做。  
　　就像Christy，她真心实意的为这次任务感到高兴，她的理由姑且算是充分，但是她的目的大家都心知肚明——干掉Mark Zuckerberg。这位好小姐的总是愿意把她那多余的精力用来用来提升技能好干掉那个不可能的目标，这次总算是让她如愿以偿了。Gwen仅仅看到她那个兴奋版的烧房子表情就知道她愉悦的内心大概已经绕着地球的运行轨道跑上了十圈，她可以毫无顾虑的预测如果他们要去炸房子的话，Christy绝对是自备火力最多的那个。  
　　在通常情况下Marylin的主要任务是分配与调度，并不是说Marylin在技术上有什么缺陷不适合出外勤，只不过是因为比起执行订单，Delpy小姐在搞定她的队友方面体现出了更加卓越的天赋，这一天赋从她与Sean Parker沟通的效果中再一次得到了印证。Gwen听说过Facebook的“暴政”，与那种粗暴不得体的方式相对的应该就是Marylin那种让人最后哑口无言“洗脑”技能。  
　　关于双胞胎，Gwen一点儿都不想提，特别是Tyler。Winklevoss兄弟在一些情况下会共用一个身份执行任务，两张完全没有差别的脸和完全一致的身高让他们在某些情况下有着鬼影一般的吓人能力，但如果只会吓人他们是不可能坐在Phoenix高层的沙发上看划艇比赛，因为他们如同豺狼一样。为什么不用狮子去形容？因为豺狼听起来更加无耻。如果不是人手有限的话，Gwen一定会提议把他们赶出去出差。虽然Marylin让他们一刻不停地监事那俩家伙的情况，但Gwen觉得，他们在那里就是评论音轨版的肥皂剧。  
　　Gwen的任务是扮演一个贴心的小天使，来控制住Eduardo的情绪，她的主要任务就是如果不能把Wardo引导到最好的方向，就必须让他往最坏的方向去猜测。  
　　经过Stacy小姐认真精确的总结，Sean Parker的狗血计划可以概括为“如果他们不能一炮泯恩仇那就相爱相杀之后再一炮泯恩仇”。真的非得这么狗血？她怀疑这只是那家伙的恶劣癖好。要她说，还不如直接把这两人都绑到一个小黑屋里，直到他们谈妥了才放他们出来。  
　　她的牛奶可可就像是在赞同她的不满一样，冒出来一个没冲开的可可粉泡。  
　　

**Facebook**

　　Dustin真心觉得Sean长达六年快七年没有背追杀令的日子快结束了，还能是因为什么，那狗血的破剧本绝对就是他不想在Facebook干下去的伟大宣言。  
　　他当然知道对Sean而言，玩儿火自焚行为和吃个早饭基本没什么差别，他的一大半能量可能都是从作死的乐趣中汲取的。  
　　且不提现在Chris的发际线是如何的坚挺，Dustin觉得如果他们能力超群的Huges先生再在这儿多呆上哪怕三年，麦田怪圈就有可能在他的脑袋上出现。  
　　为了确保他们老板——智商掉线的Mark能活着走出去他家的院子，Chris用心良苦的把Billy和Erica弄去和Phoenix的双胞胎一起执行“监视老板”的任务。“用心良苦”在这里的意思特指确保Sean不搞出什么乱子。  
　　据Dustin观察，Chris最近每天都有婚姻危机的焦虑感，如果单单只是被Mark传染的，那问题还是相当容易解决的。  
　　但是最近，可不只是那传染病一般的婚姻危机气息惹的祸，自从出了这档子破事儿Chris不单年假泡汤了，还得加班加到好几天才能回一趟家，他觉得这严重影响了他的私生活。Chris有时候觉得Mark的存在就是反人类行为，如果说Sean Parker让人生气的方式是“暴跳如雷”，那Mark就是让人“无话可说”。他用他的存在来伤害着大概是他周围一切有生命迹象的生物，除了他丈夫。  
　　现在可好，Mark和他丈夫，真名叫做Eduardo Saverin的先生已经要进入轻量级拳击场，开始迈向一场狗血又无耻的名为互殴，实为一次正确相遇的场合。  
　　要不是因为比起Mark和他丈夫“闹”离婚这件事，他们离婚后的伤害更大的这个原因，Chris绝对会永久性的把Mark的婚姻搅得都不如变质的奶油蘑菇汤。  
　　“Sean，你是不是该收拾东西跑路了。”Dustin坐在流理台上问正在处理羊排的Sean，他觉得Sean洗干净收拾好待用的小番茄马上就快被他当零食吃完了。  
　　“不劳你费心，Dustina，我的旅行箱永远可以随时跟我上路。”Sean转过身准备想去喝点水，就看见Dustin坐在流理台上晃着腿捧着碗在吃小番茄。“桃子汁给我喝点儿。”  
　　Dustin递了过去，Sean没去接，他满手的膻味儿，就直接低下头喝了一口。  
　　“Dustin，我有时候真为自己的神机妙算而感到自豪。”Sean突然说了这么一句，然后他就转过身去，打开没有启动的烤箱，炫耀着另外一碗待用的小番茄。  
　　“不必担心，我会帮你拖Mark的后腿的。”Dustin一把抓起剩下的小番茄都塞进嘴里。  
TBC.


	20. Chapter 20

**家**

　　他刚才把车停在了社区公园那的停车场，消耗了半包烟把车里弄得乌烟瘴气才罢休，最后不甘心的把最后他打算抽的那根烟剩下的半截摁灭在了车载烟灰缸里面。  
　　他从副驾驶的抽屉中掏出一个不怎用的酒壶，拧开盖子喝了口威士忌，之后就趴在方向盘上，他转过头看着后视镜上挂着的有着他丈夫肖像的链子——他将那当作护身符一样的东西。Mark就像要凝固到世界末日一样，不知过了多久，他抬起手，小心的伸出手指，犹豫的拨弄了下那坠子，他丈夫比棉花糖巧克力还甜蜜的笑容在他的眼前晃动，Mark觉得自己像是臭氧层被破坏的北极一样——他被融化了。他意识到一件非常糟糕的事情，他的敌人是他的丈夫，而他丈夫就是他唯一弱点。  
　　爱真是太愚蠢了。往自家门口走的Mark在心里感叹着，他丈夫要是想爆他的头他估计自己甚至会犹豫是否还击。太愚蠢了Zuckerberg。他甚至都没在身上揣上一把弹簧刀。他抬头看了下，他们家的灯都开着，他丈夫把屋子里所有的灯都打开了，Mark完全搞不明白Peter，哦不，是Eduardo Saverin是怎么想的。他是想把自己当成个活靶子来吸引Mark吗？  
　　当Mark推开门的一瞬间，并有没有一把他预料中的枪抵在他的额头上。反而是他丈夫背着手微笑着站在门口迎接他。  
　　“嘿，亲爱的。”Mark沉住气，尽量不让自己猜测他丈夫背在身后的手上拿着的东西到底有多大的杀伤力。  
　　Eduardo其实什么武器都没有拿，他拿着的那个小盒子只不过是今年的结婚纪念日他要给他丈夫的礼物，他现在大概该叫他Mark Zuckerberg了。他没有从他丈夫的眼中看到杀意，他看起来就像平常一样，不，他看起来不再那么开心了，与Eduardo之间产生了一些距离感。  
　　“嘿，亲爱的。”Eduardo把手从背后拿出来的时候观察着他丈夫的表情，他看到他的表情并没有多少变化，但他的瞳孔出卖了他——他在担心他可能会袭击他。Eduardo不确定他丈夫有没有在身上藏些什么东西用来对付他。他们之间的信任已经完全消失了。“礼物。”  
　　他丈夫没有吻他。Mark看着那个蓝色小盒子想。这虽然没有让他感觉意外，却让他有些失落，但他没有直接上来就给他一枪这一点，多少让他相信他丈夫对待他应该并不是那种专业的笑里藏刀、冷酷无情。  
　　“Peter。”Mark叫住了就要转身的Eduardo。他看到他顿住了，像是准备了一下似的，然后才转身看他。  
　　Eduardo觉得自己简直吓出了一身冷汗。他丈夫没有吻这件事已经够糟糕的了，他给他礼物他也看不出有高兴的地方。他的Danny再也不会回来了。他回头看Mark，心里有些期盼着还能从他的身上找出些他丈夫的影子。“什么？”  
　　Mark不知道他要说什么，他只是不想看到他的背影。但他不能打破现在这种平静的假象，所以他从帽衫的口袋里掏出了他打算给他丈夫变个小把戏的那副扑克，也是他平常为他变魔术用的那副。“这个送你。”  
　　Eduardo想，他已经完全明白他的意思了。从来没有J. Daniel Atlas，一切都是Mark Zuckerberg。他尽量笑了笑，忍住责问的冲动，接过那副扑克。  
　　Mark提心吊胆的观察着他丈夫的表情，他能看出来他笑得很勉强。Mark从来没有感到这么难熬过，就像是他从来没想过他和他丈夫会是这种关系。  
　　晚餐准备的就好像圣诞节大餐似的。  
　　“你的鳕鱼，Danny。”Eduardo把盛着铐鳕鱼的盘子递给他丈夫，他转身拿盘子盛他的那份牛仔骨。  
　　“工作怎么样？”Mark装作不经意的问道，他接过盘子，等着他丈夫盛好他自己的那份牛仔骨。  
　　“还行，不过有个单子出了点儿问题。”Eduardo知道Mark在试探他，他们现在都想知道对方到底知道多少情况。“你的巡演准备得如何？”  
　　“有些需要调整的地方。”Mark看着他丈夫打开了他手边的抽屉，他忍不住瞟了一眼看他丈夫要拿些什么出来。是刀叉。他再抬起眼睛，看见Eduardo的目光，就知道他明白他在干什么。  
　　“我很期待。”  
　　过了没有十五分钟，Eduardo就开着Mark的车把自家车库的门撞坏了，因为他把自己的车的车胎扎爆了。  
　　Mark拿着他的枪冲出来追他丈夫，却不料被自己的拖鞋和草坪上没有收起来的水管绊了一跤，毫无预料的摔倒在了地上，毫无预料的枪走火了，毫无预料的打中了车后面的玻璃。  
　　老天爷啊！他丈夫还在里面呢！  
　　你他妈的居然开枪！Eduardo没被打中。没想到Zuckerberg居然这么迫不及待的干掉他。所以，Eduardo从他的武器包里——他从自己车上拿下来的——拿出了手持火箭筒下车，毫不犹豫朝Mark发射了过去，当然，他依然存有一些私心，没瞄那么准。  
　　爆炸声过后Mark什么都听不清了，等他的五感都恢复了知觉，Eduardo早就不见了。  
　　“该死的！”Mark地吼着，他又冲着他丈夫离开的方向大喊，“咱们真该好好谈谈！”  
  
TBC.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sean Parker的公寓** 　　  
　　他的其中一位优秀员工穿着一身家居服、光着脚、端着一个碟子在他的另一位优秀员工的家里给他开门。  
　　“肿木惹Mark？”Dustin端着意大利面的盘子站在Sean家的门口，他的嘴里也塞得满满当当，嘴周围全都是酱汁，甚至连鼻子都沾上了一些。Mark的目光稍微下垂，就看了Dustin那只沾满意大利面酱汁端着盘子的手。  
　　“你怎么在这儿？”Mark皱起了眉头，他用他一向颇为凌厉的目光审视着Dustin。他就知道这两个家伙有问题！但是他现在不想管那么多了，他丈夫的事情让他身心疲惫，Mark必须承认，“Parker”这个姓氏大概是他这辈子诅咒。  
　　“蹭饭。”Sean端着一碟寿司从厨房里闪出来，“你的这位优秀员工就像个巨型仓鼠。”  
　　Sean说着就要把一个金枪鱼寿司塞进嘴里。他的动作看起来再平常不过，但没等他把寿司举到自己的嘴边，Dustin就迅速的用他那只干净的手抓住了Sean的手腕，一口把那个寿司塞进他那张居然还有空余地方的嘴里。不过显然在做完这件事情后，他已经不能继续说话了，所以Dustin能做的只是瞪着Sean，抢过寿司碟子扣在自己的意大利面上。  
　　“太恶心了。”Mark从整体上评价道。他不单单是在指那盘子莫名其妙的黑暗料理，还有他的两个优秀员工之间的举动。显然Facebook的老板对他自己和他丈夫平时秀恩爱的举动并没有什么自觉，也有可能是今天这个时间点让他对此类举动特别的敏感。  
　　“基本上有Dustina在的时候，所有的食物都有可能变得跟这个一样恶心。”Sean用手捡起Dustin盘子里的肉丸塞进嘴里。“你来干什么？”  
　　Sean边说边往客厅的方向走。不过他并没有和Mark并排走，Dustin今天晚上异常地气势汹汹，他尽他所能让Sean和Mark之间的距离拉大，并且尽量让他们之间隔了一个他。  
　　“这个时间你不是应该和Peter做点儿什么吗？成人时间什么的。”Sean路过茶几的时候抓了一个橙子，然后走到蛋椅旁坐了进去。  
　　Mark的脚步停顿住了一下。Dustin用余光瞥着Mark的举动以防万一，他走到离蛋椅最近的一个沙发的位置坐下。  
　　而Mark觉得他的这两个员工的举动有些奇怪——Dustin虽然表现的不明显，但他在防备着Mark什么。Mark确定不会是因为Dustin想跳槽，但是再往下他就继续猜测的力气了——和他丈夫之间的“复杂关系”让Mark的心就像是被掏走了一样。  
　　“他不叫Peter Parker，他是Eduardo Saverin。”Mark想这大概是他这辈子最难熬的时刻。  
　　  
 **Phoenix总部办公室**  
　　Gwen觉得剧本说不定狗血过头了——现在Eduardo的脸平静的看不出一丝波澜，他一反一小时之前崩溃的样子。虽然现在他看起来还是显得挺狼狈的——就比如他穿着他的蜘蛛侠拖鞋，西装裤角有迸溅上的泥点，西装外套和马甲被皱巴巴的扔在一边，衬衫扣子掉了几颗，领带随意的挂在脖子上，平常打理得职业得体的头发被他揉成了鸟巢，脸颊上还能看出已经蒸发完水分的泪水的痕迹。  
　　真是肥皂剧现场。和他们相比的话，Gwen觉得她和Peter也就是低成本情景喜剧的层次,她深深的感受到了“生活比艺术更加惨无人道”是真理一般的事实。  
　　“Wardo，你决定好了吗？”Gwen把手搭在Eduardo的肩膀上，她轻轻的捏了捏他的肩。  
　　Eduardo依然在轻微的颤抖的，他犹豫着要不要取下戒指。做出放弃这枚戒指的决定实在太难了，他甚至不想做这个决定，这个小玩意不单单是他戴在手上五年的一块金属，那是他和他丈夫之间的一种联系。他依然不能相信刚才发生的事情是真的，噩梦真的从幻想中走到了现实里——他丈夫朝他开枪，他们之间比他想象中更加对立的身份，他甚至不敢再想他和他真的相爱过。或许他父亲说的没错，虽然他能力出众，但他太感情用事了，他甚至从来都没考虑过彻底调查下他丈夫的身份背景再和他结婚。  
　　“Gwen。”他用手扶着额头，另一只手轻触了下Stacy小姐的指尖。“让我再考虑一晚。”  
　　  
TBC.


	22. 龙舌兰事件

      任何一个长了眼睛的人都会对Dustin和Sean的关系有或多或少的猜测——Sean给Dustin各种手工零食，Dustin则照顾Sean好让他不因为他自己而死于非命；Sean会给Dustin起各种各样的绰号，或者说“昵称”更为准确，Dustin对此也没什么反对意见；Sean喜欢比他小的人，准确来说他爱好未成年人，而Dustin则拥有一张高中生脸，虽然他的真实年龄显然得再加上个八、九、十岁什么的。人们有什么理由不对他们侧目呢，更何况当他们已经不想再继续八卦他们那位把秀恩爱当成日常工作的老板的时候，这个组合也是个调剂口味的佳品。值得高兴的是，他们的老板也加入了员工的八卦队伍，并且成功晋升为“活动发起人”。  
　　没有人得到那份奖金，因为“龙舌兰事件”并没有在Mark单身夜当晚发生，而是在第二天婚礼的舞会上发生的。  
　　“007，你的邦女郎呢？就是那位Stephanie小姐。”Sean跟在Dustin后面走上楼梯，他瞟了一眼脚下——玻璃台阶让他感觉很糟糕，好像他下一秒就会被那些支撑着台阶的钢管给戳成个奶酪。但是Sean只是皱了下眉头，没有说什么，比起想这个糟糕的玻璃台阶，调戏Dustin显然更有成就。  
　　“哦这...”Dustin真不想承认他钓到的女伴没有十分钟就被别人抢跑了，这简直太丢脸了。就像Sean和每个实习生都调过情一样，Dustin被几乎他所有的约会对象甩过，除了Sean，但他们只是因为工作装作在约会而已。有Mark在身边Dustin的时候，他的销路姑且还算可以，有他的另外三名同事的时候他也有机会，而当坐在他身边的人是Sean Parker的时候，Dustin完全就沦为了背景板。真是太悲哀了！Moskovitz先生。“她有事先走了。”  
　　“她把你踹了对吧。”Sean拍了Dustin的屁股一下无情的大笑了出来，他都不想装出一点儿同情来安慰下Dustin。他往舞池的方向瞧了一眼，隐约看见正在卿卿我我新婚夫夫，他觉得他们甚至都不用闪光灯就能把这屋子点亮。他们看起来挺般配的，除了Mark那有些令人感到遗憾的的身高，应该就没有可让人叹息的地方了。“Peter长得挺可爱的嘛。”  
　　“Sean，别打Peter的主意，Mark要是发出你的通缉令我可不帮你。”Dustin也瞧了一眼Sean看得方向。他可不知道Sean能干出什么好事儿，Dustin得时刻警惕着Sean捣乱，免得他真把自己给弄死了。Peter是长的不错，而且人也好，不过Dustin觉得Peter这型的不是他的菜，他就是觉得他挺好的。而他不高兴Sean觉得Peter不错，Dustin想，他大概是不想再帮Sean收拾烂摊子了。  
　　“事实上我已经可以出一本《完全失踪手册》了。”Sean踏上了最后一级台阶。看啊，多少个脑袋在他脚底下晃悠，真是充满了丧尸片的既视感。他不想在看了，他宁可视线里都是模糊的。所以Sean把Dustin给他的新眼镜摘了下来轻轻抓在手里。“你能找到什么喝的吗？”  
　　“怎么了？你不舒服？”Dustin马上警戒了起来——他的第一反应是Sean过敏了。他转过身揽过Sean急忙领他往出口的方向走，另一只手在他的西装裤口袋里摸索着过敏药和哮喘喷雾。“再坚持一下，Mark订了一些客房，咱们现在上去。”  
　　“什...没...我就是想找点喝的!Dustin!”Sean都没反应过来发生了什么就被Dustin带着往出口走。他就是看玻璃台阶和地面看得有点不舒服，Dustin是怎么联想到过敏上去的？  
　　“你真没事儿？”Dustin瞪着Sean，他得稍微抬着点儿头瞪着他。  
　　“没有，我挺好的。”真像柯基犬。Sean想。而且看起来完全不像是个杀手。他这么想着，完全忍不住笑出来的冲动，立刻就把头埋进了Dustin肩膀上，笑得整个人都颤抖了。  
　　Dustin感到，非常的挫败。  
　　“Tequila.”Sean转过头在Dustin的耳边用调情专用声音说，他觉得他都能感受到Dustin突然散发出热量。  
　　真是好极了！Sean还记得这个呢！“你有酒吗？”最好没有，他可不想输给Sean的舌头。  
　　可是Sean就是那么令人讨厌。“就在车里，材料齐全。”  
　　他们到Sean的车后座里兑现前一天的赌约，鉴于是Dustin输了，所以他是要喝酒的那个。  
　　Sean把盐巴弄得稍微湿一点抹在了他自己的颈动脉上，喝了一小口龙舌兰，稍微仰头用牙齿咬住柠檬片。他准备好了之后就用一种邪恶的巫师一样的眼神瞧着Dustin笑。  
　　Dustin认命了。他向Sean的方向倾过身子，伸出舌头有点害怕的舔掉了Sean脖子上的盐巴。他发誓他听到Sean用喉咙里的笑声在取笑他！紧接着他咬下了Sean叼着的柠檬片，彻底放弃了一般将他搂过来吻了上去——他不舌吻Sean根本喝不到酒!太糟糕了！他在Sean牙齿的帮助下把柠檬肉和柠檬皮分离，等他脱离了Sean的范围就囫囵嚼了几口柠檬，终于把那口酒咽下去了。  
　　“这也算另一种意义上的享受，puppy。”Sean觉得刚才Dustin就像是小狗扑上来舔他，他完全不能控制自己继续脑补和放肆的笑出了声来。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
FIN


	23. Chapter 23

**家 Eduardo Saverin**

  
　　如果情绪是可见的话，那么今天早上站在自家客厅里的Eduardo Saverin先生，就是那个携带着阿拉斯加暴风雪而来的人。他今天把自己打点的比往常更加一丝不苟，看起来冷酷又专业，嘴角更是一点弧度都没有，看起来就好像是他丈夫——或许现在称为“前夫”才对——平日里对别人露出的那种漠不关心的样子。要不是他那双红肿的伴随着严重黑眼圈的眼睛出卖了他，恐怕在场所有的Phoenix员工都会以为他曾经拥有的幸福美满的婚姻是他们在药物作用下产生的集体幻觉。  
　　还不如就是幻觉，Eduardo想，总比现在这种被真相痛击的感觉轻松多了。  
　　“仓库里发现了大量武器，还有一些现金。你要看看去吗？”Marylin问他。她将一瓶牛奶递给他。  
　　他摆了摆手，像是隐忍着什么难以名状的事情一样，又似乎就快被某种不知名的东西压垮了一样说到：“你负责就好。”  
　　他今早带着大队人马回家，不出他所料，他前夫并不在家。当他看着被弄得乱七八糟的草坪——散落着水管，有着焦黑的痕迹，泥土也从草坪下翻了出来——前一天晚上不愉快的回忆又开始在他的脑子里循环播放。  
　　他到现在为止都不敢相信那个和他同床共枕五六年的家伙居然一直算计着他，Eduardo已经咒骂自己“愚蠢”不下五十次，但他依然为自己看走了眼而感到生气。他完全不爱他，到了最后的时候，Eduardo想，他没有一下子把他干掉的原因，可能就是想看看手下败将垂死挣扎的场面，他不相信他会施舍给他什么见鬼的同情心。他猜他可能是那个雷厉风行的Mark Zukerberg接过的最拖沓的订单。  
　　而他自己呢，却那么可悲的心软了一下，他看着那个向他开枪的现在也依然放不下的人，尽管他不愿意承认，但事实就是他依然对那段虚假的关系抱有留恋。他从楼梯上环视着他这个他曾经熟悉的“家”，那些回忆一点一滴的浮现了出来，往事如电影一般回放。他想念他们相拥而眠的时候，想念他们共进早餐的时候，想念他们在厨房里接吻的时候，想念他们一起去看电影，想念他们在赶往回家的路上打的那些电话。那些魔术，那些惊喜，那些礼物，那些笑容，那些低语，那些亲吻，那些体温。  
　　“Wardo。”Gwen喊道，她指着那些他送给他前夫的礼物，看起来有些为难，“这些怎么处理？”  
　　Eduardo不知道自己要怎样才能做到像Mark Zukerberg那样冷酷无情，要知道他连甜言蜜语都少得可怜。他也许应该感谢他这一点，也许他内心深处就是如此的嫌恶他——那些精心布置的行动说不定都是有人安排，在语言上再伪装出一些好感令他难以忍受。他应该感谢他如此的绝情，毕竟他一直都不曾想象过会出现如今这种出乎意料的戏剧化的发展。  
　　“Wardo？”Gwen试探性的喊了他一下。  
　　“一会儿我来处理。”他说完就转过身继续往楼上主卧室的方向走，就像是躲着无形的箭雨一样。  
　　他的同事们在卧室里发现了数量可观的窃听器和微型监控。Eduardo听着他们的报告，他感觉到的是疲惫而非震惊，那感觉就像是他在昨天一晚就历经了几十年的岁月。  
　　最后他们将他一个人留在房间里。门外的嘈杂和在屋内的形单影只的他形成了强烈对比。他深吸了一口气，像是要为自己增加些动力一样。他走到落地窗那侧的床沿旁坐下——这是“Danny”平常睡的那侧。Eduardo顺势躺了下去，他觉得眼睛干涩，头昏脑胀，想着就这样睡上一会儿就好，但是“Danny”的味道现在却刺激着他的神经，让他不能再同往日一样安眠。Eduardo换了个姿势，他从侧躺变为平躺，望着天花板，手指在床沿的木头上漫无目的抚摸敲击，他的手指却在不经意间触碰到了什么东西。Eduardo矛盾于自己心中的答案，忍不住下床去查看。  
　　他从来都不曾惧怕过“变数”。如果说六年前的那次相遇对他来说是步入幸福生活的契机，那现在的这种背叛就是对他的专业程度的考核，身为业内首席怎么会惧怕这等明目张胆的挑衅，特别是当他发现了主卧室床的下面有一把保养良好的手枪。  
　　“Danny。”他自言自语着。拿起了那把被他前夫藏着的手枪，犹豫了一会儿，将他睡过的枕头打开了花。  
TBC.


	24. Chapter 24

**与此同时，Sean Parker的公寓 Mark Zukerberg**  
　　Mark瞪着布艺沙发惨白的布料大约有五六秒钟，平复了下呼吸，才终于确定自己依然活着，而不是像刚才的那场短暂的噩梦所描绘的一样——被他亲爱的“Peter”爆了头。  
　　他皱了皱鼻子，把盖在身上的充满消毒水味道的绒毯掀起来扔到地上。这一定是Dustin的杰作，Mark想，除了他没有谁能把Sean的这个狗窝收拾的像个病房似的了。瞅瞅这间惨白无趣的屋子，多么了无生机，哪像是他们家那样，充满了热情洋溢的热带风情。  
　　想到这里，他意识到，那也许已经不再是“他们”的家了。虽然他不喜欢那个过分安宁的社区，也讨厌热情过度的邻居，更别提大的麻烦的房子。但是他喜欢和他丈夫一起做的那些事情，他们会一起挑选壁纸，一起整理花园，一起在泳池边晒太阳想象他们在某个热带岛屿度假，一起在花园的雪地上喝蛋酒假装他们在赫尔辛基过圣诞节。除了相遇的那一次，他们从来没有一起去度假过，Mark曾经以为他有借口为这件事庆幸，却没想过如今这件事让他不知所措——他不知道自己是应该感到后悔还是失落。  
　　Mark从没有遇到过这么令他棘手的事情，毕竟他只这么深爱过一个人而已。如果没有发生这些事情的话，他现在应该是和他丈夫吃早餐，他们也有可能准备去郊游，或者干脆一起赖床到中午，而他自己，则会享受着他丈夫的触碰、笑容和甜蜜的吻。  
　　然而现在被消毒水气味包围的他，实在想不出有哪个时间段能比昨晚更加悲惨了，这样的发展说不定都能令莎士比亚会心一笑。心惊胆颤的吃晚餐，向他丈夫开枪，被火箭筒回击，被迫外宿，看同事秀恩爱，做关于“花样”离婚的噩梦。他不确定他昨晚在Sean家的沙发上被“甩”了几次，但是他非常肯定，在真实生活中他已经被“婚姻”这个东西，用极富有戏剧化的方式狠狠地踢了屁股。真想不到他自己也有被现实狠狠教训的一天。  
　　他翻了个身迅速地坐起来，似乎像是在对什么发脾气一样表情扭曲了下。  
　　“嘿，Mark。”他的身后传来了Dustin的声音，对方听起来实在是精神过头了。但是Dustin没有意识到Mark的不满，他继续说道：“你觉得怎么样了？好些没？我猜你不一定会喜欢这儿的伙食，虽然我觉得挺不错的。”  
　　“我会做饭。”  
　　“我还以为做饭的都是Peter。哦，抱歉。”但是这个道歉听起来只有尴尬，没有诚意。Dustin走向厨房，就好像是在他自己家里一样那么随意。  
　　“早饭基本一直都是我来做。”Mark没有修正Dustin的话。他依然喜欢别人将他和他丈夫放在一起来讲，就好像这些事情从来都没有发生过一样。“Sean呢？”  
　　“睡觉。”Dustin打开冰箱拿出一些蔬菜和水果。他想了想，又补充了一句，“我们今天没活儿。你想喝果蔬汁吗？”  
　　“不。”我们家早上从来不喝果蔬汁。但是随后，他犹豫了一会儿又说，“给我来一杯。”  
　　Dustin奇怪的瞅了他一眼，不过并没有继续问下去，他只是接着他刚才要说的话接着说。“Sean和我都比较喜欢这个。不过说真的，你要是不能回家，要不要去我的公寓住段时间？反正我现在也不怎么住。”  
　　“闭嘴吧，Dustin。”Mark不知道Dustin什么时候还被Sean传染了“嘴贱”的毛病。早上睁开眼睛就听到自己的员工在自己眼前高调秀恩爱，作为一个刚刚被迫离家的老板，他居然能用自己的理性阻止将这个不懂得看颜色的家伙开除掉的冲动。  
　　“他不会放过你的，Mark，你可是他的眼中钉，他没理由不干掉你。就像是你那么迫切的想要杀死他一样。你昨晚看起来还是挺幸运的，除了点儿擦伤和耳鸣，基本没什么问题了。下次你们交手可就不一定了。”  
　　他当然知道将要发生什么样的情况。虽然他目前基本没什么大碍，但他依然能感觉到那来自他丈夫的冰冷的眼神，从他的梦中延伸出来，戳进他的每个毛孔，渗透进他的内脏，让暴风雪在他的脊椎中肆虐，把他的脊髓冻成了冰棱，让他精神恍惚的好像丢了脑子。这真是太可怕了，Mark想。Eduardo Saverin长期驻守在业内首席的位置可不是说着玩儿的，Mark从来不对比他排名靠前的那个人的行动掉以轻心，不过这句话恐怕现在得加上个前提——如果他不是他丈夫的话。  
　　“早啊，你们俩。”Sean闭着眼睛，打着哈欠从卧室里走出来。  
　　“Sean，工具箱借我。”Mark从思绪中缓过神来说道。  
　　“在门廊的柜子里，你自便。”  
　　他决定去奥斯本一探究竟，即使现在连他自己都不知道他想要的是什么样的答案。

TBC.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 凛冬将至：Dustin  
> 兰斯洛特：Sean  
> 偏头痛持续发作：Chris  
> 约么：Billy  
> 打爆红牛：Erica  
> 罗宾汉：Tyler  
> 蜘蛛饲养员：Gwen  
> 快船：Cameron  
> 刽子手：Christy  
> 带薪假期：Marylin

  
**Facebook &Phoenix“谋反”同盟 加密聊天室**  
[F]凛冬将至：现在有空透露下你们老板的情况吗？顺便说一句，我第一次看见我们老板的脸这么难以形容！  
[F]兰斯洛特：值得珍藏一生的回忆。今天还用上班吗？@凛冬将至 你连哈士奇都算不上，顶多算是柯基，Stark家族有你会哭的，悲惨而绝望的哭。  
[P]罗宾汉：我觉得我们那位看起来像是什么都没发生过一样，就是看起来比平时僵硬了不少。让我猜猜，你们那是复活节岛吗？  
[F]凛冬将至：@兰斯洛特 这个名字里的优点完全和你不沾边！为什么在科学的领域达成了暂时和解，你还要在历史的领域继续挑衅！  
[P]蜘蛛饲养员：@罗宾汉 我觉得你应该抽空去看看眼科，你的眼睛就和进了沙尘暴一样，他根本看起来糟透了。另外，你完全侮辱了罗宾汉。@凛冬将至 @兰斯洛特 你们昨晚和你们老板在一起？他有什么不一样的地方？  
[F][管理员]偏头痛持续发作：虽然不知道那个科学的领域是什么，但我估计不是ST就是SW了，勉强能算得上是科学，《冰与火之歌》和圆桌骑士完全就是虚构的故事。你们俩在一起的时候除了蹲守在电视机前就没有别的事情可做了吗？@蜘蛛饲养员 是的，我们这边的情况就是昨晚两个疯子和一个白痴在一起，真感谢今天早上我还能看到日出。  
[F]凛冬将至：@蜘蛛饲养员 像是打开了新世界的大门一样？总觉得这么形容有点不对...那眼神，就好像全世界都抢了他的生意似的，而且晚饭吃到一半他就来砸门了，我都没工夫坐着把饭吃完！@偏头痛持续发作 他@兰斯洛特 没有事情不就是最好的事情吗？“白痴”难道是在说我吗？！我明明聪慧过人！  
[P]刽子手:殃及池鱼不就是那个混蛋自带的技能吗？你们武器准备的如何？别在电视剧和电影上吵架了，宅男们。  
[F]约么：...所以说，今天还用上班么？我听说老板正往奥斯本大厦方向去。别告诉我今天要待机...红靴酒吧现在又能去的吗？  
[P][管理员]带薪假期：FB的员工大早上就喝酒没问题？顺便一提，我们刚抄完家，正在返程途中。  
[F]打爆红牛：我们老板应该会比你们到的晚。虽然他出发时间稍微早点，不过鉴于某人的家几乎和奥斯本大厦是城市对角线的关系，再加上这个时间的交通路况，你们大概会有一些准备时间。你们这样发消息没有被觉察到吧？  
[P]快船：他自己开车。为了营造出更好的气氛，我们一致认为不便打扰。  
[P]罗宾汉：但是我们会恰到好处的添油加醋。  
[F]打爆红牛：请务必用浓缩型的。  
[P]刽子手：他们精于此道。  
[F][管理员]偏头痛持续发作：我曾经以为自己的工作已经够糟心了。  
[P]蜘蛛饲养员：不忍心继续看了。难道是我的记忆出现的偏差？本来不是要交换进度来着吗？  
[P][管理员]带薪假期：@偏头痛持续发作 有机会愿意和您交流下心得。  
[F]兰斯洛特：@打爆红牛 我觉得他说不定比你预计的要早到，这个时候绕路走反而会比平常的路线要快，而且他开走的是我的车。  
[F][管理员]偏头痛持续发作：什么时候你能告诉我点儿好消息？  
[F]凛冬将至：梦里？  
[F][管理员]偏头痛持续发作：你已经被腐蚀了。  
[P][管理员]带薪假期：我觉得如果提前退休的话，我的下一步计划是幼儿园园长。真想知道这两种工作除了爆头外还有什么差别。  
[F][管理员]偏头痛持续发作：如果我没有因为脑出血挂掉的话，退休后我只希望买个农场种卷心菜，或者直接搬进山里去住。  
[P]罗宾汉：@带薪假期 @偏头痛持续发作 我觉得你们应该去看看心理医生，吃点抗抑郁药什么的。  
[P]快船：你还记得沙漠之鹰的教训吗？  
[P]蜘蛛饲养员：不，他不记得。这个人不具备那样高级的功能。  
[F]约么：人物设定有些重复是我的错觉吗？  
[F]打爆红牛：某人可比这位要闹心多了，而且我觉得咱们这分明是闹心X2。  
[P]刽子手：@打爆红牛 从你的名字就看的出来，不过那也代表我的心声。  
[P][管理员]带薪假期：...Phoenix全员下线，待机。  
[P]罗宾汉：哦，好吧。  
[P]快船：回见。  
【罗宾汉离开聊天室】  
【快船离开聊天室】  
[P]蜘蛛饲养员：椰子派是谁做的？订单结束后交流下？  
[F]兰斯洛特：乐意效劳，我的小姐。  
[F]凛冬将至：省省吧...  
【蜘蛛饲养员离开聊天室】  
[P]刽子手：FB你们觉得你们老板有有胜算吗？  
[F]约么：他的话可不一定，不过得看你说的是怎么个赢法。  
【刽子手被管理员请离聊天室】  
[P][管理员]带薪假期：合作愉快。  
【管理员带薪假期离开聊天室】  
[F][管理员]偏头痛持续发作：全员待机，没有假期。

TBC.

 


	26. Chapter 26

市区内，去往奥斯本大厦的路上，堵车中，Mark Zuckerberg  
　　他没有像他们猜想的那样急躁，在这件事情上，Mark表现得与平常截然相反，他不再推崇效率，反而是变得异常拖沓。就连他自己也不知道他为什么会开到这条最堵的路上。  
　　堵车很令人烦躁，Mark皱着眉头不停地用手指敲打着方向盘，时不时的再摁下汽车喇叭。后视镜上挂着一个平安御守，看起来已经没那么新了，如果他没记错的话，这是Dustin四年前去京都出任务时的弄得，他还记得Dustin当时躲躲闪闪藏藏掖掖的态度，Mark从那时候就怀疑他们俩的关系了。  
　　这让他想起了他自己车上的那条链子，除了结婚戒指，那条链子他也一直随身带着。他有些庆幸他昨天从自己的车里出来的时候没有忘记把它从后视镜上摘下来。但是当他打开它，看到那小小的照片的时候，他已经不会像原来那么开心了，也不知道应不应该吻它。就像他在犹豫应不应该把戒指摘下来。  
　　他不知道“Peter”想没想过这种问题，但是Mark想，他不会用“错误”与“欺骗”去评价Saverin的做法，毕竟如果是他的话，他也会选择那么做。因为他们的职业让他们必然如此，这没什么可再去烦恼的了。他现在这种游移不定的状态也许是因为他心中还存在着些怀疑，或者还有一些虚幻的希望。  
　　他想要搞垮他真的需要用这么久的时间吗？久到和让他难以忍受的对手在一起六年？久到他可以天天装出甜蜜的模样和他接吻做爱？久到他明明一直有那么多的机会却没有杀了他？  
　　真相真的只是他看到的那样吗？  
　　后车突然的鸣笛让他从自己的思绪中抽离了出来，他抬头一看，车流已经开始缓缓的移动起来了。他不再多想，也继续跟随这庞大而缓慢的队伍前行。  
　　过一会儿他就能知道答案了，他相信自己了解他。  
　　  
奥斯本大厦，Phoenix，Eduardo Saverin  
　　Eduardo从没有像现在这样暴躁却又沉默过，从他身上散发出来的低气压似乎想让办公室里下一场暴风雨。但是他不想再继续克制下去了，Eduardo想马上就来个了断，不论以什么样的形式，即便这种举动会被评价为不成熟他也不在乎。  
　　Zuckerberg知道他工作的地点在哪儿。他怎么会这么蠢！就那么把这儿暴露了出去。他怎么从来没想过防着他点儿！此时此刻，Eduardo觉得自己甚至比Mark Zukerberg更加可恶。  
　　“用最快的速度把那家伙从系统中揪出来！”他低吼着说道，脖子上的擦伤因为这一举动更疼了些。Eduardo想，他可能从来没有比今天更不礼貌得体的时候了。他用手指抓了抓头发，苦涩的叹了口气，“抱歉，我...”  
　　廷巴舞曲打断了他——他的手机响了。他对于正在发生的事情有一瞬间的茫然，他看了眼来电显示的名字，愣了一下，连呼吸都滞住了，但很快的，他就反应了过来。Eduardo竭力控制自己，他稳住自己的手，深呼吸了一口气，才终于轻点了一下耳机上的接听键，屏住了呼吸。屋子里所有的人都将目光投了过来。  
　　“你记得伊瓜苏瀑布吗？”  
　　那个冷淡而又熟悉的声音问他——“Danny”听起来和平时没什么两样。就像是平时问他“晚上想吃点儿什么？”一样。Eduardo的手开始颤抖，所有的负面情绪又涌了上来，他觉得他的心脏都快跳不动了。他吸了一口气，用公事公办的语气微笑着说：“你好，Zuckerberg先生。”  
　　电话没有被挂断，但是似乎他的声音过了很久才传到对方的耳中。  
　　  
奥斯本大厦一楼大厅，Mark Zuckerberg  
　　“你好，Saverin先生。”  
　　Mark说完便挂断了电话。他抬头看了看大厅的天花板。还有四十七层的距离，他想，他应该知道他现在在哪儿了。  
　　Mark走向电梯。他刚才应该没有听错伊瓜苏瀑布之后电话另一边传来的声音——一阵短促的、小小的、恐怕连他丈夫自己都没有觉察到的呜咽。  
　　  
Sean Parker的公寓 Dustin&Sean  
　　“你为什么不偷拍一张照片！Dustin！我觉得我和你的友谊走到了尽头！”Sean一边整理着他的行李箱，一边向正在淋浴的Dustin喊着抱怨。  
　　“我怎么知道他干啥去了！我当时看得都傻了！你看见他拿着什么了吗？我要是敢让闪光灯亮了，他立马就会把我轰成无头僵尸！”Dustin也在浴室里喊着回答他，“你知道我刚才看到浴缸里的卷卷毛的时候心里有多害怕吗！”  
　　“少扯淡了你！我把你从帝国大厦上踹下去的时候都没见你尿裤子！”Sean看起来真的挺不满的，他把他随身药盒扔进箱子里后就说起了Dustin以往的丑事。  
　　“你他妈的嘲笑我叫的像个见了鬼的七岁小姑娘！”Dustin要不是怕在浴室里摔倒致死，肯定会带着他那一头泡沫的脑袋出去狠狠地踹一脚Sean——他自从听他说了这事儿已经抱怨了至少十分钟了。  
　　就是Mark对自己的本来就惨不忍睹的头发干了些惨无人道的事儿——他自己剃了个寸头。  
　　  
TBC.


	27. Chapter 27

**Phoenix**

　　这必定只是混乱的开始而已。在一些狗血俗套的故事中总是会有一个超级大坏蛋，看看那些公主故事、三流爱情小说或者案件纪录片...哦，还是忘了最后说的那个吧，有时候那种节目还是挺有助于人们认识社会的黑暗。但是在此刻，重点其实是在“超级大坏蛋”这个词语上。

　　Eduardo不明白Mark Zuckerberg是怎么想的。

　　首先，他似乎相当自信。Eduardo当然喜欢看到他丈夫充满自信的样子，那不但使他丈夫勇往直前，同样也会带给他力量。但是这个优点集中在他面前这个让他又爱又恨的家伙身上时，除了让他一丝困惑外就只剩下想把Mark轰成炮灰的怒火了，毕竟这矛盾相当富有戏剧性

　　“你不会开枪的，我知道，我相信你也知道。”Mark Zuckerberg如此淡定的说道。他站在距离Eduardo五米多远的地方，并且看起来还想继续前进。

　　Eduardo一脚蹬在窗台上，另一只脚悬在半空中，他居高临下的瞪着Zuckerberg。他用手扶着滑锁，另外的那只胳膊已经有些酸痛的感觉了，但是他不想在这场对峙中败下阵来。他刚刚给了Mark一个警告——Eduardo让一颗子弹刚好从他耳边飞过。“我相信现在没什么我不知道的事情了，‘Danny’。”

　　“显然咱们没有达成共识，‘Peter’。”美妙的、经典的、无与伦比的Mark Zuckerberg式的还击即将开始。“虽然你看上去很震惊，但我想你应该不是对我是‘谁’做出的反应，鉴于当前的状况，你应该是好奇自己为什么暴露的那么快，你可以感谢下市内的交通，我和爬过来的没什么区别。”他双手持枪，枪口对准了Eduardo，但他并没有解除保险。

　　“你们在培养人才方面倒是有一套，Zuckerberg。”Eduardo都不知道在这个行当里还有哪个菜鸟敢当间谍，对，当然是个菜鸟，他看到那家伙的打扮就能猜得到，另一种可能就是他是打算爆破一家破餐馆。

　　“我在很多方面都很有一套。”

　　“我不得不承认，从各种意义上讲，你这句话都是对的。”

　　所以，其次就是他的废话真是太多了。Eduardo以为在当前的这种情况下，他们应该打个你死我活才算正常，保持沉默也是个相当不错的选择，不论怎样，都不该是现在这样没完没了的聊天。

　　“不让我见识一下你的枪法吗？Zuckerberg？”Eduardo挑衅道。他的觉得他的手臂快撑不住了，他能感觉到它因为酸痛在发抖。

　　“如果你不像看到美杜莎眼睛的芭蕾舞演员一样站在那的话，我还是很有兴趣和你一较高下的。”Mark盯着Eduardo。

　　Eduardo觉得自己已经不再能看懂他了。他很擅长管理情绪，而Eduardo在这点上做的没有他好，就像一直以来他被评价的那样，他有点多愁善感。Mark原来做的那些可能是故意让他看到的那些，这样他方便隐藏自己的身份。现在看来，他的伪装身份实在没什么技术含量可言，如果在最初的时候，Eduardo要是没有被突如其来的爱情冲走了脑子的话，他起码会做一个身份调查，那能费上多少时间呢？总不会比他的虚伪的婚姻长。“你觉得紧张或者焦躁不安。”他胡乱的猜测。

　　不知道是不是他看错了，Eduardo觉得Mark有些动摇。

　　“开枪，Zukerberg。”Eduardo平静地催促着。

　　但Mark把枪扔到地上，踢向了远处。

　　“你他妈的为什么不开枪！”Eduardo扣动了扳机，子弹从Mark的头顶上飞了过去。

　　“所有的传闻都说你是个神枪手。”

　　事实上他的确是，Eduardo总是把事情做到最好，不过除了他那错误百出的婚姻。但是他不喜欢这话从他的“敌人”口中说出，这是一种嘲讽，嘲讽他的“仁慈”。

　　“你完全有能力杀了我，不是吗 ？”

　　他可以一枪就让他的脑子开花。“而你呢？Zuckerberg？别告诉我你是个小乖乖。”

　　Mark当然不是，他坏透了。Mark通常只在特定条件下才会变得感情用事，如各位所见，这个条件正在Mark眼前演舞台剧。他很确定如果他不做点什么的话可能就错过了一个时机，所以他一直啰里啰唆的和Eduardo说个没完，尽可能的拖延时间找突破口。他固执的本性在此时倒是成为了一个必要的优点——他不相信他和他丈夫会分开，而他确信自己了解他丈夫的思维运作方式，就算现在看起来已经没有挽回的余地了他也没有要放弃的意思。他举着手，小心翼翼的向前走，眼神没有离开过Eduardo。

　　这就是Eduardo要说的最后一件事——Mark Zuckerberg的新发型让他觉得他真的是个超级大坏蛋 ，这个坏蛋甚至都没有掩饰一下。

　　“我？亲爱的，我可是个正统的超级大反派。”

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

**同一时间，Phoenix对面大楼**

　　他们非常确信那两个家伙现在没空观察他们的动向。

　　“楼下有卖爆米花的吗？”Tyler用望远镜观察着对面情况的时候说。

　　“大概？我给你三倍的钱，你下去买帮我也带一份。”Cameron在他弟弟旁边，也拿着望远镜专注的观察情况，他完全没有要离开的意思。

　　“三倍？开什么玩笑！十倍我都不去！”Tyler故作惊叹，但是他丝毫没有移开视线，“作为一名合格的绅士和一个好哥哥，Cam，你下去可以再带两瓶可乐上来。”

　　“我不知道厚颜无耻原来是一个姓氏。”Gwen躲在阴影里，同样在用望远镜看着。这个东西真不算他们的标配，不过现在是“特殊时期”，这个小玩意真是极大的满足了他们如同魔豆藤疯长的的好奇心——这么狗血的戏可算一生难求。

　　“你就承认吧，Gwen，这没什么不好意思说的，不过就是爆米花和碳酸饮料而已，你的体形不会让你的半男友有什么大的改变。”Tyler丝毫没有犹豫的说道。

　　“那家伙就在对面！该死的！Wardo的枪拿到卡住了么？你们不觉得他现在那个脑袋更是绝妙的招人恨了吗？另外，Tyler，你可以把自己崩成爆米花，牺牲小我，成全大家。”Christy也在看，不过她突然想一脚把Tyler踹到楼底下去。她觉得她现在亢奋的要命，就好像注射了一瓶咖啡、红牛和兴奋剂的混合物。她承认她关心Eduardo，但是更多的原因，应该是出在Zuckerberg那张过分欠揍的脸上，而且他现在看起来真是个传统的反派，如果他是想靠发型吸引Eduardo的注意力的话，那他恐怕已经成功了——Eduardo没理由这么久都不做出任何行动。他的脑袋还真是有着美杜莎眼睛一般可怕的威力，当然，仅仅对Eduardo而言。

　　“要喝点花草茶吗？Christy？虽然我不觉得花草茶能对你的肾上腺激素有什么减轻的效果，我觉得镇静剂可能都没办法做到。”Marylin比他们几个要高级些，非要准确的说出来的话，那个词可以概括为“偷拍”。Delpy小姐觉得自己有点乐在其中，她现在为自己出色的偷拍技巧而感到自豪。

　　“也许把Tyler扔下去买零食就能解决所有的问题了。”Gwen从她抢救来的背包中拿出一条能量棒，“Wardo保持那个高难度的姿势不累吗？也许他可以去兼职个体操运动员之类的？你兜里藏花生酱了吗？Tyler？你一定藏了！”

　　“其实你还有别的选择，Cameron有巧克力榛子酱，你真的不打算控制下？”Tyler从他的外套口袋里掏出一条花生酱向后递了过去，“我压一条‘兔子’他们今天绝对打不起来。”

　　“你觉得打这个赌有什么意义吗？Tyler？另外，你为什么不说我还带着金枪鱼罐头。”Cameron可没有巧克力榛子酱，也没有金枪鱼罐头，他倒是有几颗杏仁糖，“你们吃杏仁糖吗？”

　　“来一个。”Christy说，“他可能恨不得你在太平洋深处打猎，Cam。”

　　“我...先不了，现在我手头有些忙。”Marylin觉得自己没有时间管别的了，她觉得这系列影集一定如果是在另一种人生中能卖到脱销，不过就算是在现在的这种生活中，她也认为这是不可多得的收藏。“等等，他们现在那算是调情吗？”

　　“定义下‘调情’，Mary。”Gwen把花生酱挤在了能量棒上。

　　“如果你有空抬头看一下，Gwen，你就会明白我指的是传统意义上的情况。”Marylin虽然有些好奇，但是为了她的耳朵好，她还是庆幸自己听不到他们在说什么。

　　“我恐怕那叫秀恩爱。”Tyler又开始咔嚓咔嚓的嚼糖。

　　“你就不能含着吗？”Cameron讨厌这个声音，悲剧的是他总能听到。

　　“不能，这个糖上粘着杏仁分明就是要嚼碎吃的。”Tyler为自己辩解道。

　　“Cameron，等Tyler牙掉光的那天你一定要通知我，我要去毁了所有牙医的生意。”Gwen再一次将望远镜对准了对面的“办公室”，“果真一如既往的瞎眼。”她评价道。

　　“Facebook那边现在一定很悠闲。”Christy说。如果不是因为现在这种复杂状况，说不定现在就是端掉Facebook的好机会。

　　“那可不一定，他们那边还有个Sean Parker呢。”Marylin提醒道，“那家伙可不是什么省油的灯，也许他们能制造出下一个乱子吸引下不知道什么时候就会把枪口指向咱们的业界首席秀恩爱夫夫。”

　　“他们现在可以在国内登记了。”Cameron说。

　　“这意味着什么？咱们在家门口就能参加婚礼？”Tyler说。

　　“意味着他们诈骗礼金？”Gwen说。

　　“意味着Christy也许终于有机会点着比住宅更大的房子了。”Marylin说。

　　Christy没有发表任何言论。也许她默认了。

TBC.


	29. Chapter 29

**Phoenix办公室，Mark Zukerberg**

　　他丈夫还是从窗户跳出去了——哦，他放弃管他是谁了，和自己争论他的名字到底是什么在当下真是最没有意义的一件事——是逃跑那种，不是自杀。要是Eduardo Saverin真跳楼了，那Mark现在就不会在Phoenix悠闲的找线索了，他会跟着跳下去也说不定——虽然他一向觉得自己相当机智，但是这可不是他说了算的，他的腿一定会不顾阻拦的冲出窗户把他带出去；然后他的手会试图去抓住Eduardo Saverin，而不是抓住什么防止他摔死的东西；他的嘴会喊“Peter我亲爱的”，即使他已经知道他不是；最蠢的是他的大脑到那个时候完全不会起到什么理智的阻止作用，它是Mark能想到的最糟糕的指挥官，没有之一。

　　都是Albright的错！什么狗屁的“不跟踪是一种尊重”！去他妈的！

　　Mark盘腿坐在地上，灰头土脸的在焚化炉的灰烬里翻来翻去，他抿着嘴，用舌头舔着自己牙缝，试图要把刚刚塞进牙缝的牛肉干残渣舔出来，他旁边放着一杯芹菜放多了的果蔬汁，而他已经喝掉了一大半，他不用刨根究底的问也知道这个果蔬汁显然是他丈夫的杰作，虽然这么多年他都被爱情蒙蔽了双眼，但是这个味道他一直无法接受，虽然无法接受并不代表他不喝，正好相反，他基本时不时就要被这个东西残害一下。

　　“为了健康。”他丈夫说。

　　这完全让他没法拒绝。现在想想他也许应当找回些理智，起码多抗议几次呢！可是理智这个东西从好几年前就不和他站在一个队里了，它只会飘到他丈夫的身边去索要一个甜蜜的奖励之吻，它早就不记得Mark是谁了，叛徒！在他坐在这喝这玩意儿之前，当然想过为什么他丈夫没把毒药掺进这鬼东西里，就这个饮料诡异的颜色和气味儿，根本没什么作案的难度，更何况他丈夫也不是一般的杀手。

　　要说现在还有什么出乎他意料的东西，大概是Phoenix的选址？真是出乎意料的高调，不得不让他称赞真是好一个“大隐隐于市”——打着一个不大不小的风投公司的旗号，藏在几十家公司中间，而且他们投资业务还真做的挺不错的，要不是除了那点儿差错，估计这辈子他都不知道自己到死对头的门口晃悠那么多年却一直都像白痴一样什么都不知道。

　　也许那样更好。Mark突然冒出来另一个想法。也许我真的情愿在睡梦中被他把脑袋打开花了。Mark深吸了一口气，晃了晃头，他不觉得这些想法无聊，只是现在时间紧迫，他必须把一些事情搞清楚，好掌握还击的分寸。

　　死心？Mark Zukerberg只知道什么叫做乘胜追击。他丈夫不爱他？哦？不试试怎么知道！关于他丈夫的事情，Mark绝对不会允许不可能出现在他们的生活里！去他妈的Phoenix！

　　他在这些碎屑与灰烬里继续仔细的翻找着线索，旁边放着一沓他刚刚在这间办公室里找到的他们的合影和他丈夫的那枚婚戒。

　　

**某废弃仓库，Eduardo Saverin**

　　他不喜欢这个热狗里的泡菜，不够辣，而且热狗的其他部分也不怎么好吃，这让他有点怀念在家里吃的四川火锅——他丈夫厨艺了得，Eduardo原来从来不担心自己会有吃腻的一天。虽然怀念的有点不是时候，但是他现在的确是冷静了许多，这都要归功于Mark Zukerberg的诡异态度。

　　未免也......太自大了些？

　　很显然他是有备而来，他背着一个不知道装着什么东西的高尔夫球包，还挂着两个鼓鼓囊囊的帆布背包，他穿着这么诡异的一身站在奥斯本大厦一楼给他打电话的时候，一楼的保安居然都没报警也是个奇迹。

　　幸好他们逃跑的非常有效率，在他丈夫从天花板上跳下来的时候，他们已经把资料全部销毁了，虽然在他这里出了些小差错。也许是个幸运的错误。

　　他从天花板上跳下来后，先是用两把枪指着他，盯着他看了看了几秒，就举手，弯下腰慢慢的将枪放在地上——他看起来完全不担心Eduardo会把他打成一个筛子——Zukerberg抬起眼睛看了他一眼，紧接着直起腰，把枪踢得远远地，还卸下了身上的三个包扔远，之后就像刚才发生的那些，那些莫名的自信和调情，怎么都不像是如临大敌的样子，反而更像是......约会邀请？

　　要不是他出现了幻觉，那就是Zukerberg被驴踢了脑袋。不过Eduardo觉得两者皆否。他不了解Mark Zukerberg是个怎样的人，但是他了解Danny，他不会说那些全都是真的，但是Eduardo一直相信不会有天衣无缝的谎言，就算再完美的假象也会有蛛丝马迹的破绽。

　　Zuckerberg刚刚说的那些话，再怎么说也太不合时宜——那不是胜券在握时会对一个死对头说话，而且他还把他的武器全扔了，看起来也没有要肉搏的意思。Eduardo又不是傻子，虽然他在他丈夫的事情上总是感情用事，但是这次，他相信这件事定有蹊跷。　

TBC.


	30. Chapter 30

XX餐厅

　　情人节比圣诞节重要。这是“Danny”和“Peter”的传统。每年的情人节他们都会在同一间餐厅的同一个座位点同一首曲子跳同一只舞。

　　“Saverin先生？”Mark贴在Eduardo的耳边说道。他吻了下Eduardo的耳朵，将一个小小的盒子塞进了Eduardo正在玩儿着餐巾的手里。“情人节快乐，一个追踪器，我希望你能戴上。”他继续耳语道。然后他整理了下衣服，就直起身走到了Eduardo的对面坐下。

　　Eduardo一直看着时间，他知道Mark会来。Eduardo是个注重传统的人，说的直白些就是有些恋旧。即使不再像往年有“Danny”的陪伴，他还是义无反顾的只身前来，这无疑是一个能让Mark抓到他的好机会，但这还意味着他有着同等的胜算。Eduardo放下酒杯，抬眼看了对方，打开了盒子——是一对儿袖扣。“多谢。”Eduardo没有多说，不知从什么地方摸出一个领结放在桌上，用食指和中指推给了Mark，“这是回礼。”

　　Mark趁机捉住了Eduardo的手，他抬眼看了他丈夫一眼——Eduardo没有表现出什么不满，他默许了这种行为。Mark抬起Eduardo的手，闭上眼睛贴近，用鼻尖蹭了蹭，轻轻的吻了下。“你没有真的想要杀掉我，Peter，你只是生气。”

　　“哦？或许Peter是那么想的，只不过你忘了一点，那不是我。”Eduardo忍住了想要摸摸Mark头发的冲动。他其实想这么做很久了，他丈夫没把头发理的这样短过，他总是一头毛茸茸的卷发，偶尔为了所谓的表演会把头发弄得直一些。“你的运气不错。”

　　“我的运气当然不错，Eduardo。我一直想认识一下你，只不过没有想到这个时间比我预想的要提前很久。我恨你恨得牙痒痒，亲爱的，你们太会做生意了，我差点儿就要养不起家了。”Mark站起来，越过桌子吻了一下Eduardo。“愿意和我跳一支舞吗？Saverin先生？”

　　他看起来志在必得。Eduardo微笑。“有何不可？”

　　时间刚刚好，曲子也是每年这个时间会演奏的曲子。在水晶灯下缓缓起舞的两人像是回到了从前，他们轻轻握住对方的手，凝视着对方微笑，任谁看了都是恩爱得不得了。

　　“Mark，你如果这么担心我把你干掉的话，不如坐回去喝酒好了。”Eduardo从刚刚进舞池起就被Mark搜身，好像Eduardo在身上藏了个武器库一样，他现在要是真想杀他，还需要用道具吗？“我身上也没有窃听器和追踪器之类的。”

　　“我得确定下咱们确实在和平会谈。”Mark摸了一把Eduardo腰，在确认没有武器的同时，也满足了一下自己。他可不能因为他丈夫充满蛊惑性的笑容、熟悉的动作和他迷人的香水味儿而放松警惕，要知道top1和top2之间的差距可不仅仅是一个数字的问题。虽然他肯定他大部分的猜测都是对的，但是他可不敢说他丈夫一定是和他闹着玩儿——他丈夫不总生气并不代表他不会生气，Mark非常清楚这点意味着什么。他还得找机会和他说说他的想法，那可不是能和他的同事讨论的事情。

　　“亲爱的，看你这么客气，我也不好不和你互动下。”Eduardo说完就将手滑倒了Mark的皮带扣下面 。

　　Mark憋住气抿着嘴，看起来有些期待还有些犹豫，他停下了手上的动作，盯着Eduardo的手。

　　*

　　“你们能想象到两个闹离婚的人能这么不要脸吗？！Eduardo都他妈的快把手伸到Mark的裤子里去了！Mark就差把Eduardo裤子扒下来摁在墙上操了！”戴着长假发穿着女装的Sean总算是装不住了，他压低了声音对坐在他对面的Dustin说，“别吃了！亲我一下！Mark看过来了！”

　　Dustin真搞不懂自己没事儿来这凑什么热闹，他本来可以安安静静的窝在沙发里吃披萨浪费下生命，就因为Sean的机票买在了狗屁的情人节他就得出来陪他吃饭，他猜都不用猜这都是Sean计划好的，这家餐厅得提前半个月预约才能订到位置，他要不是打算围观Mark在婚姻中的傻逼模样抓住点儿什么把柄，Dustin才不相信他有这个闲心跑这种地方来什么对着食物干瞪眼。

　　“吃的斯文点儿，Dustin，你泡妞失败的很大一部原因可能都是因为你吃相太差——你蹭了我满嘴油。你觉得里面会有我的过敏原吗？”

　　Dustin翻了白眼，加速咀嚼着食物，喝了一大口就将食物硬咽了下去，凑近Sean的耳朵说：“我带了过敏药，哮喘喷雾，肾上腺激素一堆给你保命的东西，你要是真那么爱惜生命就赶紧滚蛋。”

　　“哦~Dustina~你生气的模样真令我心动，你说的对，咱们是得滚蛋了，据我所知，Eduardo放进Mark口袋的那个东西可不像个追踪器。”

　　“那是什么？”

　　“小宝贝儿~那是爱的烟花~”


End file.
